


The Cost of the Crown

by AngelaCM



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaCM/pseuds/AngelaCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly following the defeat of the Crawler, Queen Evelyn tries to pick up the pieces of a broken life left in the wake of dark events. She'd sacrificed so much already, leaving her feeling empty and lonely. Could she be the ruler Albion needed and still allow herself to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attendance

-Chapter 1-

            It had been a month since I banished the Darkness from Albion, sending the Crawler along with it. The path to the crown was not an easy one, nor did it spare me any heartache. I tried to remind myself each time I looked back with feelings of sadness or regret, that everything I'd been through had shaped me in some way for the better. Though, I wasn't fooling myself. I’d made so many sacrifices for the greater good, but now I was left feeling little more than… _hollow_. The people of Albion may not have been able to see through the facade of togetherness and confidence I projected, but I knew that deep down I was still broken inside despite the smile I wore like a mask.

            I sat up straight and took a deep breath, trying to shrug off the unsavory feelings of dread. As I looked at myself in the mirror on my vanity, I saw the faintest smudge of kohl near the corner of my eye. I leaned forward and raised my hand swiftly to dab it away, realizing quickly that my thoughts had been getting the better of me, provoking a tear before I could catch it.

            "Your Majesty, your necklace," Helena offered as she crossed the room toward me with the finishing touch to my attire. When she saw me blotting my eye, she looked at me with concern through the reflection in the mirror, silently questioning me.

            "Thank you, Helena," I said, lifting my long chestnut locks in order for her to place the necklace around my neck. I looked back up and offered her a warm, reassuring smile. She'd been my most loyal and trusted lady-in-waiting since before I had taken the throne, however, and I supposed that by now she could very well have seen through my act.

            I promptly dismissed her and rose to my feet, pacing back and forth in my chambers. Perhaps I was waiting for some twist of fate to intervene, to relieve me from my obligations. My hands wrung together nervously and I stopped as my fingers grazed over my jade ring. I'd worn it for so long it may as well have been a part of the finger it encircled. I gulped down the growing lump in my throat.

_Get it together, Evelyn. It's just a wedding._

            I had selected one of my most beautiful gowns and adorned myself with my finest jewels for a wedding that was not even mine, no matter how much I wished it was. I was merely a guest, so why was I putting this much effort into making myself look so desirable? It wasn't as if it would change his mind. The day I left the castle, we were separated. Then, as fate would have it, I rescued him during my quest to rally more allies for the rebellion. I suppose I had known that in my absence, there was always a chance he would find someone to bide his time with. I just never thought he'd move on so fast…so _permanently_.

            I looked back down to my most cherished ring—the very same one he'd slid onto my finger as a teenager when we first kissed. I shook my head, almost laughing at myself, knowing how pathetic and sad it was to hold on to such a sentimental thing when it clearly no longer meant anything to him. Letting out a sigh, I slowly pulled the ring off, placing it on my vanity and rubbing the indentation it left behind on my finger.

            My heart ached inside my chest in a way I never thought possible. The feeling spread through me as I drew in a deep breath. I had always thought that there was one true soul mate for everyone. I thought  _he_  was mine. The fact that he had chosen to marry another not only  broke my heart, it shattered my dreams of a life with him. But I had to be there today. Linda had been so grateful for my rescue of her husband-to-be that she had insisted that I attend as a guest of honor; yet she still had no knowledge of my former relationship with him. This all felt like some cruel, sick joke, but I had to bury these feelings quickly. My carriage was pulling up outside.

            "Your Majesty, are you decent?" Ben Finn asked as he gently tapped at the door. I was grateful that he had decided to stay and accept a promotion after the Battle for Albion. Without Walter or Major Swift, I was overwhelmed. When it came to strategic plans for the royal guard and matters of defense, he was the only one I could trust.

            "Yes, of course, Ben." I said, bidding him to enter as I quickly took one last glance at myself in my full length mirror.

            My hands moved down to smooth the exquisite satin of my dress. Ben walked in and his eyes surveyed me, flitting up and down. His mouth turned up into a crooked smirk. "Evie, you look amazing…that boy is either a  _bloody loon_ or he needs his eyes examined," he said with a chuckle, offering his arm to escort me away.

            I smiled. The sentiment of his remarks and the way he’d call me ‘Evie’ in private instantly left me feeling more at ease. I was so thankful we'd become such good friends.  After Page decided to let my rulings in court come between us, I became less inclined to get close to anyone.  I feared that any time I put my trust in someone, I would only get betrayed or left behind.

            I hooked my arm under his and nodded, "Thank you, Ben. Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

             As we pulled up to the Bowerstone Industrial canals, I began feeling short of breath. Anxiety was beginning to get the better of me. One hand rose to my chest and the other rested at my stomach, both of which were uncomfortably compressed beneath my corset. I felt as if I would burst under the pressure as a tingling ache spread over me. It was not at all like me to get rattled under any situation or circumstance. I felt ashamed at my lack of composure and a blush crossed my face.

            Ben studied me intently as the guard came to open the carriage door. Quickly and rather instinctively, he grabbed the handle, pulling it shut to allow me a few moments to collect myself. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head. With one hand still holding the door to secure my integrity, the other rose to lift my chin. He waited for me to look up at him. "Do you remember the battle at the Fort, love? You took on the whole bleedin' lot of Hollow Men with every odd stacked against you. Even after most of the brigade was taken out of the fight, you rose above it all and kicked every arse that dared oppose you. This is just  _one_  arse...and he will  _never_  destroy you."

            I looked up at him and nodded in understanding, willing a faint smile for him. "What would I do without you?" My arms relaxed into my lap and the panic that coursed through me subsided as my breathing slowed. I heaved one cleansing breath and managed a regal, albeit forced smile. "Would you…come in  _with_  me, Ben?"

            He scratched his chin and pressed his lips together with a look of contemplation on his face. "Let me think on that.  Drinks and dancing with beautiful company, or staying behind to guard an empty carriage with Morris…” He grinned. “I sure hope he brought himself a good book.” His smile widened and he opened the door as he nodded, taking my hand to lead me out of the carriage. He tucked my arm under his and turned his head to whisper, close enough that I could feel his breath against the side of my neck, "Looking more radiant than the bride is frowned upon, you know... But not to worry, I won’t leave your side."

            I shook my head as his words brought a wide, genuine smile and a slight warmth to my face. We made our way toward the bridge where the ceremony was to take place as a herald announced my arrival.  The guests rose to their feet and bowed, and I nodded politely with a smile even though I felt out of place receiving such attention at someone else’s event.

            I still hadn't a clue why Elliot and Linda wanted their ceremony to take place in Industrial. Even with all of the improvements, it was still such a lackluster setting for a wedding. The factory town always appeared foggy even on the nicest of days, and the smell was more of a malodorous assault on the nose. I could easily tolerate the metallic aroma of our budding industry, but the constant stench of old meat from the vendor stalls and the fumes of Bowerstone’s sewer system still plagued the air.  Perhaps they wanted to draw more attention to their newly restored orphanage, or maybe Elliot truly enjoyed living there and I didn't know him as well as I thought I did.

            Ben and I were seated together in a reserved area at the very back of the gathering. Many of the guests turned around to regard me with looks of approval and appreciation. I had sacrificed at the expense of my own heart…for my country. This earned me the affection of the people, but did nothing for the emptiness I felt inside when I was left alone with my thoughts.

            I looked up and my gaze fell on Elliot. He briefly glanced at me before turning his attention to Linda as the bard began to play their wedding song. His eyes widened and his face lit up as she approached him. I heard numerous whispers and hushed exchanges about what a beautiful bride she made. It was true…she did look beautiful.  A knot twisted in my stomach as I saw him watching her with a look I’d thought once to be reserved only for me.

            I let out an involuntary short breath as my heart began to ache heavily. The pressure inside was rebuilding, the familiar pain beginning to spread. Ben took my hand with a gentle squeeze and I struggled to regain control of my emotions. Even with my most trusted friend anchoring and supporting me, I was losing myself…but why? This was, after all, something I should have been prepared for the moment I told Elliot to do the honorable thing and stay with Linda, but I still harbored so much anger for his willingness to move on so quickly...so easily. I would never forgive him for putting me in the position to have such a decision forced upon me.

_Stop this now. Let him go. This is madness._

            Ben gave my hand another squeeze and my destructive thoughts were thankfully interrupted. I looked over to him and smiled as if everything was okay. But he knew me better than I knew myself, it seemed, because he raised his eyebrows and shook his head as if to say he wasn't buying my charade. Then, before I could look away, he closed his eyes slowly and pretended to nod off for a moment. I had to bite my lower lip to stifle a laugh, hoping no one saw our unbecoming antics.

* * *

             The reception was held at a nearby factory building. The entire ground level had been cleared to reveal a dance floor surrounded by tables. The area was lit with beautiful oil lamps that were placed both on the tables and suspended above our heads to create a warm and romantic ambiance. The floral arrangements were modest and tasteful, consisting mainly of white peonies and daisies. A bard stood in the corner nearest the entrance to serenade the guests as they entered. There was also plenty of food beautifully laid out, but even such lovely presentation could not overcome my sickened stomach.

            Ben escorted me inside and led us straight to the wine and spirits, thank the gods. He helped himself to a glass of whiskey and poured me a glass of mulled red wine. Before passing me my glass, he took a small sip from it. The gesture was more of a protective instinct he developed after an incident in Aurora when an incapacitating potion was slipped into my drink. I still smiled regardless because I felt genuinely cared about.

            As we stood at the far end of the room, people began making their way to greet me. It was awkward to have my own receiving line when I was not even the bride, but this was all part of wearing the crown. I smiled and graciously shook hands with the guests, though frankly I did not enjoy the attention on a day like this. The citizens of Albion smiled upon me because I gave every last ounce of myself to ensure their happiness. These very same people would likely be pelting me with that beautiful arrangement of food had I decided  _not_  to pour my life savings into the treasury. I had traded my happiness for theirs, and I was still coming to terms with the losses I had suffered in order to put the people first. But I was their Queen, and I had no illusions about the responsibility that came with that weighty title.

            Ben placed his hand gently at the small of my back, knowing I would need the support as Elliot and his new bride approached us. My heart jumped wildly in my chest and I hoped to the gods that my apprehension was not visible to them. I smiled and held out my hand as Elliot came forward to take it and place a gentle kiss on my knuckles, bowing. Linda curtsied, glowing with pleasure. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to have you here. I still can't thank you enough for all that you've done, all you've made possible."

            I nodded. "Congratulations, Linda. It was very kind of you to invite me." I tried to keep my words short and to the point, out of fear that I may convey the true feelings that I fought to suppress.

            "We wouldn't have it any other way, Your Majesty. I wouldn't be alive were it not for you. You brought me back to her, and for that we're both forever grateful," Elliot said, looking over at Linda and avoiding my direct gaze, as if he knew how much pain it was causing me to be present for this.

            I froze. I could not find any words to say to him. This was the man to whom I had entrusted my heart, my first love, my first  _everything_. The overwhelming urge to slap him made my hand twitch. How did you simply erase all of that history and act as if it had never happened? I opened my mouth, but still the words eluded me.

            Ben quickly grabbed Elliot's hand in an overly firm handshake, saving me from my silent predicament. "You've done well, mate. I hope you two enjoy your new orphanage. You must both really love chasing those little buggers around in order to take on running _that_ place!" He chuckled, conveying his statement in a funny, non-threatening way even though it was blatantly insulting. It was an art he seemed to have perfected, and I found it rather amusing.

            Elliot, now clearly uncomfortable, smiled stiffly and nodded at Ben. He promptly started to usher his new wife away as she paused to chime in with an ecstatic smile, looking back at Ben, "Oh, I should hope so too, General Finn! _Our_ little one should be along this winter!"

            The false smile fell from my lips and my heart dropped. Elliot glanced back at me with an apologetic look, but he continued to lead Linda toward the dance floor. I turned away from the crowd, pretending to look out a nearby window. I truly just wanted to hide my face as the hot tears welled up, stinging my eyes as they threatened to fall quickly.

            Ben leaned forward to look at my face. My unblinking gaze was impassive, though the shock taking over me was evident. "Evie-" He opened his mouth to speak, but I began speaking over him as if I'd not even heard him.

            "He's married.  They're having...a  _baby_." I exhaled heavily as these painful truths left my lips, leaving me feeling utterly hollow. Linda had carved my heart from my chest and eaten it without having the slightest idea what she was doing. She could not have known what her words truly meant for me.

            "Yes, love. And he's a sodding _moron_ for his choice."

            "I-I made the choice for him. I told him to  _stay_  with her. What have I done?"

            " _You've_  done no wrong in this, Evelyn." He used my full name, and I broke my gaze to stare at him, recognizing the seriousness in his tone. "There would have been no choice to make if that nitwit hadn't gone off with someone else before you could return from your duty.  He couldn’t even _begin_ to understand what you went through to get back here."

            I nodded softly, the pain and shock still coursing through my body. "I should go...freshen up a bit. Excuse me." I made my way through the dancing couples: a sea of happy faces, affectionate exchanges, and celebratory exclamations. My eyes moved up to find an ideal place to exit discreetly. I spotted the an exit door tucked behind some crates and then I saw Elliot and Linda in a tight embrace. His arm was around her waist and the other hand caressed the small, scarcely-noticeable bump of her belly as they kissed. The tears were coming quickly now. I felt my breath leave me and my heart raced. I felt so utterly foolish. I had to leave... _now_.

            I walked as calmly as I could to the door and let myself out. Once outside I broke into a run, not caring one bit that the rain had started to fall more heavily. I heaved a great breath but my feet could not carry me away from the spreading pain, because it loomed inside me, where there was no escape. I made my way down an alley and stopped at a gated dead end. I was soaked, sobbing, and undoubtedly pathetic as I slid down the gate to land on my backside. I placed my head in my hands and tried with all my will to regain control. I was the Queen of Albion for Light's sake, and this was just a boy I loved, who had once loved me. Why did this unravel me so? I sobbed louder and harder and the release started to soothe me. It had been building within me all day.

            "Evelyn!" I heard Ben rounding the corner, yet I still sat sobbing in my ruined dress.

            "Evie, what the bloody hell are you  _doing_?!" Ben sprinted up with a clear look of worry on his face.

            "I...I'm sorry Ben. I just couldn't...I had to get out of there." My words turned to whispers as the uncontrollable sobbing returned. My body shook as I cradled my head in my hands, drowning in shame and frustration.

            Ben took off his coat and wrapped it around me. He dropped to one knee and placed two fingers under my chin to lift my face toward his. "You can't just run off like that, love." He sighed, shaking his head. "I know right now it feels like hell. It  _will_  pass. What happened today, happened because he was _never_ meant for you. There isn't any part of that tosser that deserves you, and after the pain subsides  _you'll_  realize it too." His hand moved from under my chin to the side of my face as he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

            I looked up at him as I replayed his words in my mind. What was he saying? His eyes held a burning quality I'd never before seen and his expression was one of true sincerity. This time he wasn't winking, smirking, or chuckling back at me. By now my sobbing had subsided, my breathing had calmed, and the ache in my chest was diminished to a dull, throbbing sensation.

            The rain continued coming down harder, dousing us both. Ben broke our gaze to stand up and hold his hand out. "We'd better get you out of this rain, Evie. I can't bring the Queen back soaked and sick." He lifted me to my feet and chuckled, "Though even soaked through, you look ravishing."

            Our eyes met again, and as if by instinct, I reached my hands up to cup his face. I looked into his crystal blue eyes as I stroked the tickly blonde stubble on his jaw with my thumbs.

_Have I gone mad? He's my best friend, and he's a soldier. This is crossing the line._

            In that moment, I realized that going down this path meant jeopardizing my most cherished friendship. As I began pulling my hands back away from him, he put his hands on mine and returned them to his face. Our eyes locked as I blinked away my tears to see him more clearly.  Strands of drenched blonde hair ran down the side of his face and the brilliant blue of his eyes was nothing short of striking against the gloomy gray backdrop around us.

_Gods, he is beautiful. Why hadn't I seen it before?_

            His hands moved slowly to cup my face and he slowly drew me in closer. I took a deep breath and my heart pounded so fiercely I was almost certain he would feel it, beating for him. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine with exquisite tenderness. He kissed me softly at first. I felt something deep inside me reignite with passion, and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, drawing him closer. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me firmly against him. His other hand remained tenderly on the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. My lips parted, inviting him deeper into the kiss as his tongue moved to meet mine. It had been so long since I had been in the embrace of a man, so long since I'd been touched in any way that wasn't formal. I knew this was wrong but I needed this moment so desperately. I could no more stop this than I could stop the world spinning.

            At some point during our kiss the rain let up and the sun peeked out in sporadic streaks through the clouds. It was almost as if the weather was mimicking my emotions. For the first time in so very long I felt warm daylight peeking through my clouded, broken heart.

            A brisk wind whistled through the narrow alley and sent a shiver up my spine. Ben pulled away from our tight embrace and looked at me with a devilish smirk as he brushed a few soaked strands of hair from my face. "I’d certainly love to take credit for the shaking, but I reckon we should get you back before you catch a chill."

            I looked at Ben and nodded in agreement, unable to find my voice. We began making our way back to the carriage in silence. The rush of passion was still coursing through my veins and I wondered if he felt the same, or if I was alone in my excitement. Perhaps since he had had the pleasurable company of so many ladies before, this was just a regular occurrence to him. Nothing extraordinary, nothing new.

            The words bubbled up before I could stop them. "Ben, what does this mean?" Oh  _balls._ I wanted to smack myself. What in the Light was I _thinking_?

            Ben slowed his pace and placed his hand in mine. "It doesn't mean anything you don't want it to, love."

            I didn't know quite what to say to him, I felt like such a fool. His response was so vague that I had no idea what to make of it. I told myself to bury the incident, along with my feelings, and try to get past today. I still had so much to do with my time as the Queen. I could not let my heart interfere with my most important work. It would be utterly selfish.

* * *

             The day had been long and emotionally exhausting. Ben helped me into the carriage and shook his head at Morris before the man could even  _begin_  to inquire about my shocking appearance.

            My head was spinning and I couldn't bring myself to look directly at Ben. He sat across from me, so I turned my gaze to the window and feigned sleepiness with the hope I could avoid further embarrassment. I rested my chin in my hand and closed my eyes, leaning against the side of the carriage.

            To my surprise, Ben moved to sit next to me. Thinking I was asleep, he moved me so that I rested against him, wrapping his arms around me and placing my head in the crook of his neck. I was immediately surrounded by his warmth and strong arms. He felt so good, I didn't dare open my eyes despite the strong urge to steal another kiss from his delicious lips before we returned back to reality.

            Time passed all too quickly, and much to my disappointment the carriage halted, signaling we'd arrived home. I lifted my head and looked up at the man who'd held me the whole way home. "Alright, love, let's get you inside before Jasper sees you in such a state. I do believe I would catch some serious shite for bringing you home waterlogged," he chuckled.

            I laughed with him and agreed as I took his hand to be led out of the carriage. I had dreaded this day from the moment I received the obligatory invitation. Now that it was over, I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my chest, despite the lingering pain of knowing that my relationship with Elliot was both dead and buried. I don't know what I would have done if Ben hadn't been there.

            As we reached the door to my chambers, Ben took my hand and kissed my knuckles as he bid me farewell, the touch of his lips conjuring up vivid memories of our kiss. "Rest well, Your Majesty, and cheer up. Our next outing is bound to include significantly more shooting and fighting... though if you really wanted I could always go and teach that little  _wanker_ -"

            I chuckled softly and interjected, "Not necessary, General, but thank you for the kind offer. Goodnight. ...and Ben?" I said as he started to walk away.

            "Yes, love?" he whispered.

            "Thank you...for everything." I smiled softly back at him before turning to enter my chambers.

            I was an absolute mess, and my beautiful dress was clearly ruined, but I didn't care. I undressed, removed my jewelry, and sat at the basin to wash away what was left of my makeup. I didn't give much regard to the tangled mess that was my hair, nor did I even think to put on a clean dressing gown for bed. My mind was so full and my body was so exhausted, I crawled into my soft and inviting bed in nothing but my smallclothes.

            Somewhere Elliot was laying with his bride, the mother of his unborn child. For a moment my heart began to ache again, but as my fingers rose to my lips I was reminded of Ben's kiss. I could still almost feel the flutter of pleasure his lips had sent through me. I smiled gently and rolled onto my side, drifting quickly into slumber for the first time in as long as I could remember.

* * *

  **Author's Note:**   **Thank you for reading! "The Cost of the Crown" was my very first attempt at writing a story and while it takes place in a world that is not my own, it is a very personal story. I hope you enjoy the journey as much as I loved creating it. Please consider leaving some feedback, as the most rewarding thing for me is hearing opinions and impressions directly from readers!**


	2. The People's Price

-Chapter 2-

_I ran so fast it felt as if my feet barely touched the ground. The Darkness was still oozing up through the streets, flowing out from every building, even showing itself mockingly in the form of people I loved and trusted. My only focus was reaching him in time, and as I fell to my knees to lift his limp body into my arms the Crawler taunted me._

            " _You let him die, and now death beats its wings for you. You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always."_

_I clutched my beloved companion close to my chest and I cried into his soft fur. "Duke, please...no. I'm so sorry...I-"_

            " _You too will be swallowed. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead."_

 _I could hear Walter and Ben quickly approaching behind me. I knew they would need me to fight if we had any chance of beating this. I gave Duke one last embrace. "You were the best dog I could ever have asked for, boy. I love you so much-", I shook with uncontrollable sobbing, "...and I'm sorry. I'm so very_   _sorry for this." I gently laid him back down, placing one last kiss on his head._

_I rose to my feet as Walter and Ben came to stand by my side. They looked at me sympathetically. We had no need for words; I knew we had to move. After all that the Darkness had already taken, I would be damned if I let this be the end for us. I wiped my face and readied my weapons, unwilling to lose anyone else I loved to this evil plague._

* * *

             I woke with a start. In one swift motion, I threw back the covers and sat up as I struggled to regain my breath. My hands rose to my face to find it covered in a light sheen of tears and sweat. I convinced myself I'd finally have a restful night after Ben left me feeling so at ease, but I knew all too well that the pain from my past could strike at any time, and my dreams had always been my most vulnerable place. I wiped away my tears and wondered if I would forever be haunted by all that I had done, everything I had seen. The Crawler was dead, but for me, his shadow still remained.

            I went to my wash stand, desperate to soothe myself with the cool water it held. Looking out the window, I saw that the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. I gazed longingly back at the bed, craving a bit more rest, but it was not worth another nightmare, so I begrudgingly decided to get an early start to my day. I let my dressing gown fall to the floor and liberally smoothed the refreshing water over my skin. I didn't feel much better yet, but it was a start.

            I called on Helena to assist me with getting ready for the hectic day ahead. I would be quite busy dealing with matters of state and as such, I was required to wear the full royal regalia. I really did not care for wearing such cumbersome attire. I much preferred the comfort of my shorts and striped leggings to anything fancy, but I doubted sincerely that they would respect that fashion of dress in Court, or any formal setting for that matter. I had once entertained the idea of wearing a giant chicken costume to my ruling on one of Reaver's more ridiculous proposals, just to spite him—and to make Walter laugh—but since the battle, my usual sense of humor became buried under the weight of both the scars and the aftermath. With Walter gone, I found little to laugh about, now.

            While I waited for my handmaiden, I noticed my spoiled dress lying in a heap on the floor where I’d discarded it hastily before crawling into bed. I had always been quite fond of that dress, but I could only smile as I looked at it in its ruined state. It conjured up memories of Ben kissing me in the rain. I closed my eyes and my smile widened as I pressed my lips together and replayed that moment in my mind, savoring it. A sudden knock at my door brought me back down to earth, Helena had arrived to assist me with my wardrobe.

_Right. Focus, Evelyn._

* * *

             After I had been properly dressed, made up, and adorned with royal embellishments, Helena applied some finishing touches to my long tresses and affixed my crown. I looked up to the mirror and studied myself for a moment, wondering if I looked as tired and run-through as I felt. "Thank you, Helena. As always, you do such a lovely job in preparing me for Court."

            "Your Majesty, there is no need to thank me. I'm here to help, as always." Helena backed away from my chair and folded her hands in front of her, waiting further instruction.

            I'd always wished I could regard her as more of a friend and not just a royally appointed lady-in-waiting whose presence existed solely upon orders. I was desperate for someone to talk to, but the only person I could turn to anymore was Ben. How could I possibly talk to him...  _about_  him?

            "Helena.."

            "Yes, My Lady?"

            After a moment of contemplation, I realized there was no time to attempt to confide in her right now. "I...Thank you. You may go, now." Another unfortunate side effect of being royalty was that I was expected to keep any personal dealings among family.

            _Family...a luxury I no longer had, which all the gold in the treasury and all the love of the people I saved could not buy back._

            I smiled back at her, nodding my head in gratitude. She curtsied before leaving, closing the door behind her.

            I stood and turned toward the window, looking out at the statues in my garden. The most prominent to me were those of Logan, closest the castle, and Walter, which was situated farther away with a beautiful view of the city he died saving. I missed them both so very much. Just as I started to feel the pangs of loneliness resurfacing, there was another knock at the door.

            "Your Majesty, it's nearly time to see to your first appointment. Are you ready?" Ben said from outside.

            Suddenly I felt a rush of excitement. My heart quickened with nerves. I could not deny the effect he had on me, and that was quite worrisome. I could not allow this to go further than it already had. I took a deep breath and shook away the nerves, gathering my composure before I beckoned him in. "Indeed, I am. You may enter."

            He came in and quietly closed the door behind him. He approached me with his irresistibly unique grin and I couldn't help but reciprocate it as the corners of my lips curled upward.

            "You look stunning, love. Feeling any better today?" he asked as he held out his arm for me.

            "I am, yes. Though I will feel even more at ease once this dreadfully boring day concludes." I replied with a chuckle as I placed my arm under his, feeling another rush of fluttering as soon as I touched him.

            "Evie, before we go...Should we... _talk_ about anything?" Ben asked, raising a brow.

            He stood so close it took all of my restraint to suppress the rising desire to cradle his face in my hands again. His cologne carried a hint of citrus but it was his ever-present scent of gunpowder I loved most. Even on days when he was not required to fire a single rifle shot, he was diligent about cleaning his weapons and practicing his skills. I found myself leaning into him as I let myself be carried away by his alluring aroma.

            "Evie?" He tilted his head to the side with a perplexed expression on his face.

            "Oh, gods, I am sorry Ben." I let out a soft giggle. "I must be more tired than I thought. I believe I woke much too early for my own good." Then I remembered his question. I hesitated for a moment, because I knew it would be wrong of me to lead this good, earnest man to believe we could have a future, given our current stations. "We really should be going."

            Ben nodded and moved to lead me from the room, stopping just before the door. "Court is bound to be full of buffoons today, so if you need anyone—you know— _taken outside_ , just nod that pretty head of yours in my direction, right?"

            I grinned and nodded as I looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "You _spoil_ me, Benjamin Finn."

* * *

             I sat in my throne with my hands folded in my lap, as my third hearing of the day was announced. Surely this couldn't be  _any_  more exciting than the noble woman from Millfields petitioning for more luxury shops, or the eccentric, highly-forgetful gentleman from Mourningwood demanding we recognize a funny smelling herb for its medicinal efficacy.

            I felt exhaustion setting in, my eyes drooping slightly. I hadn't gotten nearly enough rest, and before I even made it to the throne this morning I was bombarded by Hobson. He  _again_  brought up the matter of taxes. I refused his proposition on a regular basis and yet he still persisted, trying to persuade me to raise the taxes on my people. Not one day could pass without his constant pestering. I tried to expedite any dealings I had with him, but as one of my advisors he seemed to have his meat hooks sunken deeply into every aspect of my life. I wanted nothing more than to 'accidentally' lock him in the treasury and lose the key, but unfortunately I needed regular access to the contents inside.

            My next hearing was beginning. I sat up to correct my posture and give my full attention.

            A woman approached, pausing to bow. "Your Majesty, my name is Corina Owen. I live over in Industrial and my son went missing over a  _week_  ago. I fear the worst for him, ever since he got mixed up with that filthy gang that's been hanging about. Something  _must_  be done! The streets are no longer safe."

            I knitted my brow with concern. Unlike the other matters brought before me previously today, this was _far_ from trivial. "Miss Owen, I am sorry to hear that your son has gone missing. I assure you that I will look into the criminal activity in Bowerstone Industrial with great haste."

            I looked over to Hobson and nodded, letting him know I wished this matter to be moved to the front of my schedule for the following day.

            Corina bowed and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I am most grateful."

            I was saddened to hear of the rise in crime and gang activity in Industrial. I had been working so hard to rid the town of that type of filth. I created schools, helped fund a new orphanage, and even made sure factory workers received fair pay for their labor. I couldn't let all of that progress fall back because of something else I had the power to change.

            With a soft sigh, I gathered myself and tried to clear my thoughts as the next petitioner was brought before me. This would be a very long day, indeed.

* * *

             I was positively itching to get out of this heavy garment. The final hearing had just concluded and as I rose from the throne, Hobson approached. I looked up to make sure the room was empty and the doors closed before allowing the conversation to begin.

            "Your Majesty, as you requested, I've scheduled transport to and from Bowerstone Industrial tomorrow morning. General Finn will accompany you, however I might also suggest that you take a regiment of guards."

            Ben stood with his arms crossed, and as he raised his eyebrows, he glared at Hobson. "Matters of the Albion royal army are not  _yours_  to decide, are they, Hobs?"

            Hobson would never look directly at someone who spoke to him. He was always quite seedy in that aspect. "I beg your pardon, General Finn, but I do have a proper name and I was only suggesting the guards due to the nature of the-"

            Ben raised his hand and interjected, "I am well aware of the nature of our visit. As far as names go, I am bound by no one but Her Majesty to adhere to such propriety... _Hobber_."

            A giggle bubbled up and escaped my lips, but I quickly stifled it to clear my throat. "Thank you, Hobson, that will be all for today."

            "Good day, Your Highness." Hobson bowed his head and turned to leave with a disgruntled look on his face.

            Ben and I stood in silence for the few moments it took Hobson to vacate the throne room. When the coast was clear, he looked at me and let out a hearty laugh while shaking his head.

            I smiled, my lips pressed together trying to contain my own laughter. "Ben, that _was_ hilarious but you really mustn't provoke that man. He is positively dreadful to deal with, especially when he's put in a sour mood."

            Ben sighed, cocking his head to the side and running his fingers through his hair. His eyes caught and held my gaze and his captivating crooked grin spread across his lips. "Take it from me, love. That bastard will be dreadful no matter what, so why not have some fun at his expense every now and again?"

            I smiled and nodded, but I was having a hard time standing up straight with the fatigue and the weight of my attire pressing down on me. I slouched slightly, and my eyelids grew heavy.

            Ben promptly took my arm and ushered me toward my chambers. "Let's get you some rest. I'll call on Helena to help you dress down, unless...well  _I_ could always help get you unrigged much more quickly."

            His words, though spoken in jest, summoned undeniable stirrings inside me I couldn't dare indulge. Feeling compelled to joke back, I spoke without thinking. "Perhaps another time, Ben, though I do thank you for the most generous offer!"

            Ben opened my door and before closing it behind me he said, "Anytime, love. Sleep well."

* * *

             I nearly jumped from under my covers. I was sweating profusely and my mind was clouded by yet another nightmare.  _Have I gone positively mad?_  I reached down to where Duke used to sleep and felt nothing but a cold, empty indentation. My eyes pooled with stinging tears. I missed them all so much, yet I felt solely responsible for the absence of so many of them.

            My breathing quickened and my heart pounded, sending an ache throughout my tired body. The sobbing became uncontrollable once again and I knew I needed to get out of the room. I could not just sit there and let myself come undone. I reached for a robe and ran barefoot to the nearest exit.

            I made my way into the gardens, where everything was bathed in brilliant moonlight. This had once been my favorite place to play, read, and hone my marksmanship under Walter's practiced eye. Now I felt loss everywhere I looked. There were the statues of Logan and Walter, Duke's grave, the spot where Elliot first kissed me, and my parent's large stone crypt. It was as if I were drowning in a sea of reminders of all I once had.  _Was this what my life was to become?_

            I looked up to the statue of Logan. I could never bring myself to remove it, despite Hobson pressing the matter only days after I'd sent my brother off to pay his debts to Aurora.

            I whispered, hoping no one would see or hear my strange display, "I miss you, Logie."

            I missed my brother with all of my heart. The people refused to see anything but a tyrant during his reign. When he'd forced me to make a deplorable decision, I knew he wasn't truly himself. He had been compromised by something else, and I sensed his struggle. It didn't matter how badly I needed him or wanted him in my life now; I could not have him. Because I had spared him, the people demanded some form of justice and I was obligated to do  _something_. I made the decision to send him back to Aurora to make good on his broken promises. It broke my heart that I was sending him back to the place that had scarred him so. I could only hope that maybe one day he would forgive me as I forgave him.

            I made my way toward the back of the gardens. Walter's statue stood tall and proud, as ever. I approached it and leaned against the stone base, crossing my arms over it and resting my head against them.

            "I wish you were here with me." I heaved a sigh, fighting back the tears. "Walter, I'm…so  _lost_. I still need you." I sobbed, silently at first, and then as I thought of all the painful memories this garden held, I cried out loud. Like a flood gate opening, I could no longer control it. The release was so very needed but so unimaginably painful.

            I must not have been able to hear someone approaching over the sounds of my own torment, because a pair of arms wrapped firmly around me. For a moment, my rattled mind thought Walter had come back to answer my pleas.

            I quickly turned and saw Ben looking down at me with empathetic eyes. "We really should stop running into each other this way, love," he said with a warm and comforting smile.

            I slowly shook my head, looking back up at him, unable to find any words. The pain was too great, and he was there to hold me. I felt like I could let go of it all in his embrace with him grounding me. I began crying into his chest, my hands clutching his shirt.

            His arms tightened, as if he knew I needed this. "It's alright, love. I've got you." His hand moved up to the back of my head, placing my face in the crook of his neck. He turned his head and lowered his chin to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

            As the crescendo of my cries finally subsided, I was left breathless and bewildered. I felt drained and ashamed as my senses returned. "Oh, Ben...I am so-"

            He leaned down to place his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and whispering against my lips, "Evie, don't you  _ever_  apologize for feeling. I won't hear it."

            My heart raced for this man. My lips screamed for the touch of his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ben's strong hands held my face gently and wiped away the tears that still clung to my cheeks. He kissed me with such tenderness, I raised my brows in disbelief, letting out a faint, muffled whimper. He was everything I could ever need, yet I could never  _truly_  have him. I could not take the risk.

            I softly stroked the side of his face and pulled away. I sniffled, trying to choke back the weak sobs that were still trying to escape. I looked deep into his eyes. "I can't lose you too."

            He looked back at me and shook his head, perplexed. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

            I placed my hand against his chest where I could feel his heart beating just as hard as mine was, and my gaze focused on that spot. "This thing...what we are doing cannot continue. You are the  _only_  person in this world I can trust. I need you, and I need for us to not go to a place that might threaten to pull us apart."

            Ben smiled down to me, placing his hand over mine where it rested against his chest. "Evie, I'll be anything you need me to be and I will never pressure you for anything more. You have my word."

            I started to sway from the utter exhaustion of my emotional outburst. Ben put an arm around my waist, steadying me. "Let's get you back inside, love. You've had yourself quite a night."

            I was relieved that it was the middle of the night and most of the guards that stood watch during the day had already left their post. Also, because Ben was their commanding officer, they wouldn't dare question us if they did see us together in this state.

            By the time we reached the grand staircase I was placing most of my weight against him for support. Before I could interject, he swiftly scooped me into his arms and ascended the steps.

            We reached my chambers and I looked at him, expecting him to place me back on my feet. Instead he skillfully opened the door with one hand. Once inside, he quietly pushed the door shut with the heel of his boot. He walked over to my bed and gently deposited me on top, grabbing the blankets I'd previously thrown back to cover me once again.

            I sank back into my pillows as he sat at the edge of my bed. Gods, how I wanted him to stay and wrap me in his arms until the sun came up. I smiled wanly, still feeling embarrassed over my display earlier. "General Finn, I do believe it is highly inappropriate for you to be in bed with the Queen at such an hour."

            Ben smirked, speaking softly, "Then tell me, at what hour would Her Majesty find it more appropriate that I join her in her bed?"

            I gave him a gentle shove and smiled back at him. "Ben..."

            Ben leaned forward and hushed my mouth with one finger. "Evie, a very long time ago I lost my entire family…one by one." He paused to take my hand in his. "My brothers, they may not have been the most upstanding blokes, but I'd do anything to have them back." He paused again to look at me knowingly. "I know you miss him...and it's _okay_ , love."

            He could see right through me. I thought he would be angry that I felt a genuine need for my brother to come home. "How... _how_  can you not be angry with me for sparing Logan's life? He was responsible for taking away the last of what you considered family. I don't-"

            "Swifty wasn't the last of my family," he said as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, try and get some sleep. You'll want to be rested in case we need to knock over some troublemaking arseholes tomorrow in Industrial," he said as he flashed a crooked grin.

            My eyelids grew heavy, and as I let out a yawn I asked, "Please...just  _stay_...until I am asleep?"

            He nodded just before my eyes closed. I felt his fingertips tracing delicate lines up my arm and back down to my hand. It was entrancing. The last thing I felt before sleep took me was his soft lips kissing the palm of my hand.

            "Goodnight, beautiful."

* * *

  **Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story as it unfolds. This is only the tip of the iceberg, as we have yet to discover so much more about Evelyn than just what she's sacrificed to serve the people. If you are enjoying my story so far, or even if not, please consider leaving some feedback! I love to know the thoughts and opinions of my readers.**


	3. Discovery

-Chapter 3-

            Softly blinking awake, I stretched underneath my covers. Squinting, I realized with pleasant surprise that the sun was shining brilliantly through the window. I had slept through the night without incident—for the first time in longer than I could remember—and it felt so rejuvenating. I sat up slowly and then I let myself fall gently back into the softness of my pillows, not quite ready to end this bliss. I lifted my hands as my fingers wove their way into my hair, and I sighed softly as a smile of utter satisfaction spread across my face.

            I turned my head, glancing over at the clock. It was nearly time to leave for my first obligation of the day, and I wondered why I was left undisturbed to sleep so late. Grateful that I would not need to don my cumbersome royal attire today, I decided to allow myself just a few more minutes to savor the feeling of waking up so well-rested.

            My hands drifted over my face, rubbing my eyes. My fingertips slid down my cheeks, then grazed across my lips. I was reminded of the way his hands felt on my face, how they held me with perfect gentleness. I recalled the feeling of his mouth against mine as I gently bit my lower lip with a smile. From the way his kisses breathed life into my soul to the strength with which he held me so securely, it was as if we fit like two puzzle pieces whenever we touched. I began to wonder why then, if my heart longed so profoundly for him, it was considered wrong for us to be together.

            Before I could venture too far down that line of thought, Helena knocked at the door.

            "Majesty, I've come to ready you for your trip today."

            I sat up, stretching one last time. "Come in, Helena."

            She looked at me and smiled with a look of elation before turning toward my wardrobe.

            "What...what  _is_  it, Helena?" I asked, tilting my head inquisitively.

            She let out a faint giggle and brought her hand quickly up to her mouth to stifle the sound. "Oh, I do beg your pardon, my lady. I meant nothing by it...it's just—"

            I interjected, "Helena, please don't apologize for such things. It is quite refreshing to see that you're able to address me without worrying about all of the silly formalities. We  _have_  known each other for quite some time now."

            "Yes, my lady. We certainly have." She smiled, going on, "…and it is so good to see you this happy in the morning."

            I stood to walk over to my wardrobe, smiling and nodding in agreement. "It feels amazing, if only just for today. I am filled with an extraordinary peace and gratitude this morning...and please, Helena, do start calling me Evelyn."

            Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised with pleasant surprise. "I...Your M-...Evelyn, thank you. I don't know what to say."

            I had already selected and pulled multiple light armor pieces from the wardrobe, a task normally delegated to her. "You may say whatever is on your mind, Helena. I've come to genuinely trust you. A time may come that I need a friend I can trust, so I hope that you don't mind."

            She looked to my wardrobe and then to me, astonished I was essentially doing her job as she stood before me. With a sincere look in her bright green eyes, she said, "I should like nothing more."

            I took her hand and motioned for her to sit as I dressed for the day. She placed her hands in her lap, her face still fixed with disbelief. I didn't want her to set my clothes out and dress me when I was perfectly capable of such a task. As I finished buttoning my favorite under-bust corset over my cream colored shirt, I looked to her and asked, "…so what do you  _know_ that I do not, my friend?"

            Helena again brought her hand gently to her lips as she giggled. In a hushed voice, she looked at me and said, "Well, as it happens, General Finn has been running about since dawn making sure not one guard or servant came close to your chambers."

            I chuckled, "That was certainly very nice of him, I should thank him for what turned out to be a very restful morning. But, Helena, surely the source of your amusement isn't Ben ordering around the guards and servants...there  _is_  something else, is there not?"

            She let her hand fall from her lips, behind it her true genuine laughter erupted. "As a matter of fact, there  _is_. The General has had Hobson on a wild goose chase... _all morning_!" Her laughter broke through again. "He was so determined to keep him from waking you, he scattered hidden gold pieces throughout the castle and told Hobson—very vaguely I might add—how to find them. Hobson hasn’t been spotted since, and everyone has been thanking General Finn left and right for investing his gold in such a noble cause!" She broke out in a fit of uncontrollable giggling.

            My mouth hung open as she revealed Ben's antics to me, and by the end of her revelation I could not suppress my loud cackling.

            A good minute later, we both let out a heaving sigh of amusement. I finished strapping on my most comfortable and well-traveled pair of boots. "Helena, thank you so much, I..." The residual bubbles of laughter escaped me. "I needed that." I moved to sit at my vanity, though I did not care much for makeup and only wore it when absolutely necessary. I did, however, need to secure my hair in a fashion that would be most suited for any possible tussles Ben and I could find ourselves in today.

            Helena stood to stand behind me. "At  _least_  let me help you with this."

            I smiled, "Yes, I suppose that would be best. We could be here all day if _I_ do it myself."

* * *

             I approached the carriage as Ben held the door open and offered me his hand. I smiled back at him as I entered and sat, waiting for him to join me. Before we pulled away I double-checked my pistols and daggers, a ritual I had not ceased performing since Walter taught me about the importance of weapon readiness.

            Ben sat across from me and gave me his best smile. "Did you get some better rest this morning?"

            I laughed back at him, "I should think so, Ben, what with you sending Hobson off in search of impossibly hidden treasure to keep him occupied! Thank you for that, by the way. The peaceful morning was  _just_  what I needed."

            Ben chuckled along with me as he inspected his own rifle, "It was one of my best investments, love. Sodding moron is probably still searching between the pages of every book in the library!"

            The imagery of his statement caused an outburst of wild laughter that had me in stitches, and in turn he erupted into loud, exuberant chuckling. I slapped my knee in an effort to regain my composure, but to no avail.

            I wiped a laughter-provoked tear from my eye, and sighed, leaning back into my seat. "Ah, this is certainly much more pleasant than our last ride to Industrial."

            Ben reclined back and stroked his chin stubble with one hand. "It  _could_  always be this way, Evie."

            My heart soared and ached at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to indulge his notion, but the ugly truth was that I was bound by my station to be courted and marry within strict guidelines that would limit my selections to nobility. I needed to focus on the task at hand today and not allow myself to be swept away by these thoughts that would only lead to heartache. "We should probably discuss what areas we need to cover today, Ben. We've no idea how extensively this gang has occupied Industrial."

            Ben nodded, his face taking on a more serious tone. "Based on my reports, we need only take to the main junctions of the sewers. That should be where they base their operations, but Page will be able to confirm this information for us.

 _Page._ I hadn't seen her since she stormed away from me after a day of important decisions in Court. I could not even make sense of  _why_. She had gotten everything she asked for, at my expense no less, but I chose to keep Reaver intact as the overseer of business in Industrial while she felt that  _she_  was entitled that role. It was no secret that Reaver was considered…unsavory…in the eyes of many, but he was undeniably the best man for this job, and I needed him to remain at the forefront of all business dealings in this district. I could only hope she wasn't still harboring resentment and that we could work together toward a common goal that would help the citizens.

            I nodded. "Right, then let's go and find her first, but I'll also want to check about town as well to see just how bad things may have gotten."

            Ben agreed, "Sounds like a plan, love."

* * *

             Ben and I made our way toward the old military warehouse to meet Page. When we arrived, she was waiting by a large crate which she turned into a makeshift table with documents scattered on top.

            Ben held out his hand, approaching her with a smile. "Page, it's been too long..."

            Her eyes fell on him as if she'd longed for him for the last thousand years. She took his extended hand with one of hers, and her other arm pulled him into a soft embrace. "Ben, it is... _so_  good to see you again."

            I stood waiting in the doorway, trying to look anywhere but at Page. Here was a woman  _free_  to love as she wished. She had had the greatest man in all of Albion pining for her through the entire resistance, and she waits until  _now_  to reciprocate that interest? If I recalled correctly, she treated him like pure excrement every step of the way. Perhaps when his new job put some distance between them she finally came to her senses and realized how much of an amazing a man she passed up. The affections that I knew he once held for her, coupled with the fact that she was not bound by the same restrictions as a Queen, made me wonder if they were better suited for one another after all.

            Ben stepped back to take me by the hand and lead me inside. I looked to the other woman and nodded my acknowledgment of her presence. "Page."

            Page regarded me with a look of evident disdain. "Your Majesty, come. I will show you what information I have."

            As the three of us stood around the large crate, she shuffled through various pages to pull out a map of the sewers. "You see, our old resistance quarters are  _here_ ," she said pointing to a red circle on the map. "When we cleared out, we left behind an unoccupied base for these filthy bastards to later find...and use."

            I interjected, and they both looked up to me, Page narrowing her eyes slightly as I offered my input. "If this  _is_  in fact the central operation of their dealings, we should have no problem isolating and dealing with them. We'll just need to be mindful not to—"

            Page raised her voice abruptly, and her eyes slashed over to me as she lost her short-lived composure, "We would not need to  _mind_  anything if I were in a position to run things here...and if  _you_  had designated more than just a few patrolling guards, that sewer would still be secure… _Your Majesty_." Her words were laced with resentment as she spat my title.

            I swallowed down my anger. I did not care that she refused to speak to me with respect. In fact, I welcomed such exchanges. They made me feel like more of a normal human being. However, I was infuriated that she could still not see just how much I had cared, bled, and sacrificed for Albion and its people.

            " _Enough_ , Page. I'd like to go and see to this matter. The time for action is now." I looked back at her with a glare of determination. "However, if you wish to sit here and complain some more, I'm sure Ben and I can manage without you."

            The faintest smile appeared on the corners of Ben's mouth as he straightened himself and turned to her. "Page I'm going to need you above ground, keeping an eye for any stragglers that manage to get flushed out alive."

            Page crossed her arms and huffed, "So be it."

* * *

             Before making our way down into the sewers, I thought it would be best to assess the situation above ground and make sure, most importantly, that the children were safe.

            I spoke with a lovely woman by the name of Marina who taught the children in the nearby school. Thankfully, she reported that so far they'd been safe from these thugs that had taken to the streets. She quickly showed me around the building so that I could ensure it was secure should they need it to be. The children seemed delighted to take a short break from their reading to see me walking about the classroom. When I was satisfied with the security of the building, I thanked the kind teacher and bid the children farewell.

            "Alright children," Marina said as we left, "It is time to begin our writing lesson."

            The last stop, before we went to get our hands dirty and guns hot, was the orphanage. A twinge of pain bolted through my chest at the thought of being here. I  _was_  here to do a job, but gods it still hurt. I paused to collect myself, drawing in a breath.

            Ben looked over to me, softly placing his hand on the small of my back. "Will you be alright with this? I could always just pop in, make sure things are sound, smack that bloody wanker upside the head and return to you in no time."

            I smiled at back at him, "I appreciate the sweet and generous offer, Ben, but I'll be fine…really."

            His face grew serious for a moment. "I just don't want to see you hurt any more, Evie."

            At the risk of looking improper, I placed a finger gently over his inviting lips to hush his concerns. We stood in the alley that led to the orphanage and since I was not in royal attire and no one was present, I took a great chance, again letting impulse take precedence over common sense. I rose to the tips of my toes and replaced my finger with a soft kiss on his bottom lip.

            I withdrew to gently bite my own lip, smiling up at him, "I'm fine, Ben. I promise."

            He chuckled shook his head, "Now what is it with you and alleyways? Not that I am complaining one bit. I’ll _happily_ join you down any back alley anytime, love."

            I chuckled back to him, shaking my head, "We'd better get going."

* * *

             The orphanage looked beautifully kept from the outside. It was evident that Elliot and Linda had done quite a bit of work since I funded the renovations. I was glad to see that the other safe haven for the children of Industrial was indeed  _safe_  from the current threat.

            Elliot emerged through the front door. I honestly wasn't sure who I dreaded seeing most—him or Linda—but either way I was ready to get this visit over with.

            "Good day, Your Majesty. Please, come in." Elliot held the door open for us and he even looked directly into my eyes as I approached. I supposed there was no need for awkwardness anymore. What was done, was done.

            "Thank you, Elliot," I said as I passed through the doorway, "This shouldn't be taking too much of your time, we just need to check on the building." I looked back at him to see that his eyes had never left me.

            "I understand completely," he said as he guided us down the hall, pausing to point inside a room. " _All_  of our rooms have secure windows, so no one could enter or leave through them."

            I nodded in approval. "And the recent gang-related activity…has  _that_  drawn close to the orphanage?"

            Elliot shook his head, "No...No we have been fortunate. Should we see anything, though, we will report it."

            I took one last quick look around, satisfied that the orphanage would remain secure. I looked at my former love and held out my hand. "Thank you, Elliot. You've been most helpful."

            Elliot took my hand and pressed a gentle kiss across my knuckles. To my surprise, his actions no longer stirred any feelings. He bowed his head and he stood to look back into my eyes. "My Lady, if you would be so kind, I would like another word if you have a moment."

            I raised a brow, "Yes?"

            His gaze darted behind me, to where Ben stood. "In...private, if Her Majesty would permit."

            Ben grew impatient, as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed a sigh.

            I shook my head gently, "I'm sorry, Elliot, but if it does not involve matters of state then I do not have time to spare. I have a job to do, and I must not delay."

            Elliot's gaze dropped down to the floor. "Ev-...my lady, please. I won't take but a moment."

            I drew in a breath to repeat my response, but before I could, Ben stepped in front of me. He looked down at Elliot, and while I could not see his face, I imagined that his expression was far from an endearing one.

            "You've taken enough moments from her, don't you think, lad?" Ben's tone was hushed, yet condescending.

            Despite sounding incredibly shaken, Elliot mustered up, "Pardon, General, but you couldn’t possibly know the whole story."

            At this point, I genuinely grew concerned for Elliot's well-being. I placed my hand on Ben's shoulder to let him know we should leave, and he shrugged me off, so I knew he was  _extremely_  cross.

            Ben got very close to Elliot. I nervously waited, holding my breath...and both hands, should I need to intervene. Ben's tone dropped to a low growl. "Oh  _I_  know enough…and anyone who demonstrates the disregard for the Queen that  _you_  have is not worth a shit."

            I'd never heard Ben speak quite like  _this_. He was usually so friendly and easygoing. Had I not been so worried that he would break Elliot's nose, I might have even been amused by this exchange.

            Elliot remained silent as Ben grabbed him by his shirt with one hand. I could not let this go any further. I placed my hands between them. "Ben, we really must go now."

            As he let go of Elliot, he shoved him backward. "You're _lucky_ there are children about, lad...Elseways I would not hesitate to rearrange your face right here."

            Elliot stood back with a shocked and apologetic look on his face as Ben quickly ushered me out the door. When we got outside he heaved a great sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, love." He shook his head. "That part of me hasn't shown its face in a long time."

            I touched his arm, tilting my head to look at him. "Are you...okay, Ben?"

            He smiled back at me, "Never better, sweetheart. Now what say you to a good old fashioned scrap down in the sewers with our new  _friends_?"

            I hooked my arm under his and smiled up at him, leading him toward our next objective. "I say that sounds perfect, General. I haven't seen nearly enough action lately."

* * *

             Ben and I made our way through the sewer entrance, ensuring each dead ended tunnel was clear before making our way further in. It had been quiet so far, and quiet probably meant that we would be faced with some pretty heavy opposition as we neared their base of operations. I drew my pistols, one in each hand, and watched him as he readied his rifle. A crooked smile crossed his lips as he looked at me with a nod. It was clear that we both thrived on the excitement of banishing evil foes. I smirked back at him, pointing with my chin toward the closed door ahead.

            We wouldn't be able to run through that narrow entryway without taking any hits if that room was full of thugs, and it probably was. We stood silent a moment, trying to calculate a plan of attack. We'd have to distract these pests in order to gain an opening advantage. The problem was that this door was thick and damn near impenetrable. We both new this area well from our time spent using it as the resistance headquarters. How could we get it to open without raising any alarms?

            I stepped lightly toward the door, getting close enough to press my ear to it. Ben looked quite unhappy with my decision to get that close. He drew his rifle, and squinted one eye to focus his precision, should he need to shoot and kill anyone that threatened me. I leaned more firmly into the door and I finally heard their voices. I glanced at Ben. By now, he was positively on edge with my proximity to possible danger. I put a finger up to ask for one more moment and his rifle stayed trained on its target. Hearing what I needed, I carefully stepped away and made my way back to Ben as he slowly lowered his gun.

            "Looks like we've just hit the jackpot, Ben," I whispered eagerly. "They're conducting a meeting right now, and from the sounds of it, the bosses are present as well."

            Ben's eyes widened with excitement. "Like sitting ducks. All that's left is to storm the pond."

            I looked to the sealed door and nodded. "Leave that to me. Just be prepared to pick off anyone that gets too close."

            As I approached the door Ben reached out to try and grab me, but I turned and shook my head. I had this, and he needed to trust me. All I needed was the door unlatched. I gently knocked on the door, staying clear of the peephole's view. I heard a hushed silence and men rustling around. Then, a voice from behind the door hollered, "Unless you want to be hurt  _badly_ , piss off!"

            I looked back at Ben and smirked. I put on my most seductive voice, directing it toward the door, "Relax, sweetie, I was just supposed to be the entertainment. I'd rather not get hurt, seeing as my bully does not like me marked. I'll just be—"

            I heard both the main and secondary locks of the door unlatch.  _Bingo._  A man peeked around the door to make the acquaintance of both of my pistol barrels. He froze where he stood, giving me just the opening I needed. I kicked the door open with great force, and with Ben just behind me ready to provide covering fire, I tucked and rolled inside to crash the meeting.

            With a split-second assessment, I found we were up against approximately twenty gang members. Most of them looked weak and pitiful, but a few stood out among them with large builds and an arsenal of weapons strapped to their bodies.

            I charged up a powerful Force Push to knock back my weaker foes in one quick blast, giving myself a bit of room to work in the confines of the headquarters. Ben, now standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, opened fire freely and quite enthusiastically.

            I pulled out my pistols and went to work on the larger thugs, aiming first at their limbs to incapacitate them. They were relentless, refusing to stay down, and they began hurling fire at me. I was mildly surprised by this show of fortitude but it did not intimidate me in the slightest. I smiled wickedly at the challenge, small though it was.

            With all of the cronies down, Ben and I faced three very large fire-wielding men with three matching cigars clenched between their rotten teeth. I targeted the weakest one with a shock spell, stunning him long enough for Ben to place a bullet with expert precision between his sleazy eyes. I saw the other two both aiming fireballs at Ben. He ducked and rolled further into the room, but when he came up he looked at me and hollered, "I'm jammed!" while trying to cock his rifle. I threw my pistols to Ben and he dropped his rifle to catch them, wasting no time getting back into the fight. I stood to draw the fire away from him as he aimed for the last two thugs.

            I needed to charge up something substantial. I watched them ready their fireballs and I instinctively knew they would be able to release their attacks before I could reach them with my shock spell. I made the calculated decision to continue focusing my Will while taking the hits they were about to send my way.

            They hurled their fire at me and I heard Ben yell my name in anguish. I continued to focus, waiting until the last second to release my shock spell. As I was knocked back into the wall from the blast of the fireballs I heard two shots and I knew my attack had landed, and that Ben had finished the job. I felt a sickening dizziness as my head hit the stone, and then the world went dark.

* * *

             "Evie... _please_  open your eyes." I heard his words, faint and muffled through the ringing in my ears. "You need to open your eyes, love. You  _have_  to be okay." The sound of his voice came through clearer as I regained consciousness. I felt the jostling of the carriage and realized that Ben was cradling me in his arms. I sensed the panic in his breathing, and I strained my eyes open, groaning from the massive headache.

            Ben sighed in relief. "Oh, Evie... _never_  do something that stupid again."

            I looked up at him urgently, my voice a raspy whisper. "D-Did we get them all?"

            Ben shook his head, seemingly surprised, "Is that all you care about, love? Of  _course_  we got them all, but more importantly... _you're_  okay." He brushed his lips against my forehead and squeezed me more tightly against his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms… _too good_.

            "Ben, we...we must stop this. Please, I don't ever want to hurt you." I gazed up at him apologetically. He released his grip on me, and a deep sadness filled his eyes. "What's holding you back, sweetheart?"

            I did not want to say it out loud, but he deserved to hear the truth. " _I_  am the last heir to the throne. I'm expected to marry among suitors of…noble descent, and produce an heir, rightful in the eyes of the monarchy and the people." A few tears began silently falling down my face. "Failure to do so would mean I could lose the crown and leave the kingdom without a successor." I let out a sigh as I lowered my aching head and pushed down my sorrow. I had to be strong.

            Ben started to reach for my face, but pulled his hand back as he quietly said, "As you wish, love."

            We sat in silence for a few minutes more before he spoke again, looking at me with desperate hope in his eyes. "You  _are_  the last living heir. Why not be the one to change such old and barbaric laws, then?"

            I started shaking with silent sobs as I felt my heart break. Sensing my distress, he dropped the subject.

 _By the Light, I had fallen in love with Benjamin Finn_.

* * *

  **Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read! Feedback is deeply appreciated!**


	4. Just Let Go

            I sat at my desk in the study, signing off on the last of the documents requiring my attention today. A long sigh of boredom escaped me as I leaned back in my chair. I'd been stuck behind a very slowly diminishing stack of parchment all day, and I had an overwhelming urge to simply run off for the day, perhaps citing a Balverine threat in Millfields as an excuse to go and get my hands dirty. I knew I'd never actually do something so impulsive, but it was still amusing to ponder such thoughts.

            Hobson approached the desk with a letter. "Your Majesty, this message just arrived for you, and it appears to concern an urgent matter. Jasper insisted that this reach you immediately."

            I took it quickly from his hands and he read my look of genuine concern as his dismissal. I gently ran my fingers across the seal. It was a bright hue of shimmering burnt orange, and I knew without even reading the front of the envelope that this letter was from Kalin. She had always used the pigment of my favorite Auroran flower to seal her correspondences. I contemplated for a moment what urgent business she could possibly have since I had left Aurora with so many improvements...and then I felt a sudden,  _sinking_  sensation in my stomach.

_Your Majesty,_

_It is with my deepest regret that I write to inform you that your brother, Logan, has gone missing. I can assure you that we have exhausted all possible search efforts, and despite our most resolute attempts to locate him, we have been unsuccessful. I have sent this letter with the utmost expedience and urgency, and should you wish to look into this matter personally, I will make myself available to aid you in any capacity you may require._

_Kalin_

            I dropped the letter and sat stunned for a moment before realizing that I would have to leave forthwith if time was not on my side. I could not let the thoughts of all the horrible possible scenarios play through my mind, though I felt them tickling the edges of my subconscious, demanding to be recognized. I needed to find my brother. My chair screeched painfully across the floor as I pushed away from my desk and rose with one quick motion. I burst through the doors and sprinted toward my room to pack my essentials.

* * *

            Ben knocked at the door to my chambers and entered hastily without giving me the opportunity to respond. "What's happened? Where are you going in such a hurry? _"_  He looked at me with genuine concern.

            I could not afford the luxury of holding his gaze as I responded, still tearing through my wardrobe for a few desert-friendly pieces of armor and attire. “I have to go to Aurora... _now_. It's Logan. He needs my help." I suppressed my rising emotions as I felt my eyes stinging. No. I would  _not cry_. Tears would not save Logan. Bullets and blades might. "He's gone missing and...I must go."

            Ben approached behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "You're not going alone. Let me help you."

            I shook my head as I frantically packed the last few garments and passed him as I moved to my weapon cabinet. "I need you  _here_ , Ben. I can handle myself. Please, see to it that things do not get out of hand while I am—"

            He strode quickly to stand in front of me and interjected with a more severe tone, "That won't be an option. As the commanding officer in charge of your security, it is  _my_  decision. You seem to fancy adhering to strict guidelines, so I'm asking you to respect this one."

            His words stopped me in my tracks and I felt my breath leave me for a moment. I couldn't believe he would spit something like that back at me, especially during a time like this. The tension between us this past week had been building to an uncomfortable level, ever since our discussion regarding my obligations...requirements put in place long before  _I_  was crowned and expected by the people to be upheld.

            My eyes slashed over to him. "Ben, I don't have time for this debate. Come along or don't, I will handle myself either way...and I  _will_  be leaving in ten minutes with or without you."

            With a sour look and a huff, he turned on his heel and left to go ready himself for our departure.

* * *

            I decided the best method of travel in this dire situation would be through my Sanctuary. I was relieved we would not have to fare another journey by sea. I was not superstitious, but the last trip did not go too well for us, and I certainly did not want any memories of a disaster clouding my mind.

            I double-checked my most trusted pistols and daggers, the weapons I never found myself without. It was true that I was a politician, now, but fighting was in my blood, and I would never cease to be a warrior.

            I glanced over to my clock and noted that Ben was about to be a minute late. Part of me felt relieved, as dealing with him lately had been quite a strain. I wasn't sure what was happening to us, but I couldn't bring myself to fret over such a thing at this time. Right now he was the man making me late to find my brother. I readied myself to transport to the Sanctuary without him. He could not say that I did not afford him any extra time.

            As I began channeling, a bluish-white light began emanating from my hands. Before I could complete the formation of my spell, the doors burst open and Ben ran in.

            "Evie, _damn_ it!"

            I held out my hands, raising my eyebrows. "Well? Let's go, shall we?"

            Sighing with exasperation, he placed his hands in mine and I spared no time refocusing my Will to channel my spell once again.

            In a radiant flash of light, we were transported to my Sanctuary. Ben stumbled a few steps, shakily trying to reorient himself, and it occurred to me that this was his first time here, as well as his first time being pulled through space. I was so accustomed to it by now, that I had not thought to warn him about what it would feel like. I masked a smile, trying not to laugh at his wobbling.

            I approached the map table and held a hand out to Ben, looking at him as I tilted my head slightly with gentle concern. "Take my hand, Ben."

            He walked forward unsteadily and placed both hands on the rail of the map table, steadying himself and shaking his head. "That was just...intense...I need a moment to—"

            I grabbed his hand firmly as I placed my right hand over the city of Aurora, focusing my Will to take us there. Another flash of light enveloped us as we emerged with precision at the gates of Aurora. I heaved a breath. We were here, and now we could get to work. I stared at Ben as he stumbled to the ground.

            "I said I wasn't ready...why did—"

            I burst out into laughter. "Oh come now, Ben, surely it isn't  _that_  bad." Despite the severity of the situation at hand, I let a few more bubbles of laughter escape, and it felt good, if only for a brief moment. I sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt, and I offered a hand to Ben to help him up. He accepted my assistance with a very unamused look on his face.

            After giving him a few moments, I gave in to the urgent need to keep moving. "We really should meet with Kalin soon, are you okay to go?"

            Ben nodded, "Yes, as long as you're done whipping me through space and time, I'll be right as rain."

* * *

            Ben and I went straight to Kalin's residence with our bags still in tow as we had yet to make any accommodations for ourselves. It was far more important to me to find out more about Logan's disappearance. I could not have cared less about where my bed was, even if I had to sleep with the sand furies.

            Kalin greeted us at the door, beckoning us in with an elegant movement of her arm. "Your Majesty, General Finn, please come in."

            We sat on floor pillows that surrounded a beautiful circular inlaid wooden table that also rested very low to the ground. Kalin motioned her servant to bring us some prickly pear-infused water. After we'd taken a few sips of the refreshingly sweet water, I asked her, "Kalin, I need to know how long it's been since you last saw my brother."

            With a look of empathy, Kalin put her hand on top of mine. "Logan had been present to work with our people every day, without incident, since you sent him here. The sentence you had given him only required him to help us rebuild and improve within the confines of our city, until his debt was paid. Unfortunately, I believe he has decided to go above and beyond the demands of sentence."

            I shook my head, not comprehending what she was trying to tell me. "Please, what do you mean by this?"

            Her almond-shaped eyes expressed a more solemn look before she lowered her gaze. "Three days ago, Logan did not show up to do his work. I should have known something was amiss then, Your Majesty, and I am sorry for that. I knew today that something was very wrong when your brother was again missing in the morning, and so I expedited word to you by way of Jasper and your Sanctuary. I've sent search teams out as far as they can handle themselves in the Shifting Sands. I've also sent my most trusted guards about the city to investigate and ask the people for any helpful information."

            I looked down at the table as I let out a sigh as the pain and heaviness of the revelation crept into my chest. My eyes pooled up with tears and I shut them tight, shaking my head and denying their presence. I could not cry now. I had to be strong for him. I would  _not_  lose my brother.

            Ben sensed my distress. He jumped into the conversation to take over for me as I regained my balance. "Kalin, has  _anything_  of note come back from either of these search teams?"

            Kalin nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid the only small piece of evidence we have gathered thus far is that Logan was seen leaving the gates of Aurora the night before his disappearance. I am so sorry that I cannot offer any more information."

            I looked up and my eyes widened in realization. "He went into the Sands...at  _night_?"

            Kalin nodded silently in response.

            I stood quickly, "I...I must go. He is still out there, and I  _know_  I can find him."

            Kalin and Ben both rose with me. Ben stepped in to clutch my arm before I could run off. "Wait just a moment, Evie. We can't just go running off into the Sands without a plan."

            Kalin stood beside him and agreed, adding, "And you need to get yourselves situated with lodging. A hut has been prepared for you and it can be found just at the end of the curve in the road. I would have liked to give you greater accommodations, Your Majesty, but since you purchased all of the properties in the city and gave them back to the less fortunate citizens, vacancies are hard to come by."

            I picked up my pack, tossed it over my shoulder, and held a hand out to Kalin. "Thank you, Kalin. I am more grateful for your help than I can say. Please, if you hear  _anything_..."

            Kalin looked at me with sad eyes, sensing my pain, and took me into a firm embrace. "I will be doing all that I can to bring you the information you will need to find him. Please, try and rest until tomorrow."

* * *

            Ben and I walked in silence down the winding, narrow road leading to our hut on the outskirts of the city. Had I not been so overwrought with worry, I would have otherwise protested sharing quarters with him.

            I thought back to what he said to me before we left. How could he be so cruel as to insinuate that I  _enjoyed_  adhering to the strict guidelines that bound me to such heartache? I shook my head and let out a snort.

            Ben looked befuddled as he watched my strange display. "What's with  _you_  now?"

            Again, I shook my head, silently dismissing him.

            He scoffed, looking up at the stars. "Oh, so _this_ is how it's gonna be then, huh?"

            As we rounded the bend in the dimly lit road, I saw the hut that we were to share and I prayed to the Light that this night would pass without any further conflict. It was indeed small, as Kalin had warned, but there was something very warm and inviting about it as well. Perhaps I just felt relief to be away from the confines of the castle.

            I briskly walked ahead of Ben to the door and let myself in. I was exhausted, but I had no time to waste. If Logan had been out in the desert for days, we could not afford to delay our search efforts. He could be dehydrated or injured and possibly in need of medical attention. I dropped my pack and opened it up to grab a leg holster and a belt. I hastily put them on, strapping on both my daggers and pistol after double-checking them for combat readiness.

            Ben stood in the door with a look of discontent and frustration pasted across his face. "Oh, no.  _No_...You're raving mad if you think I'm letting you off to traipse through the Sands at this hour.  _Not_  happening." He shook his head adamantly.

            I quickly looked him up and down with determination, certain that if it came down to it I could easily move him by force. He took a step closer toward me, as if he knew exactly what I was calculating in my mind.

            "Get  _away_ , Ben. He's alone out there right now...he could be hurt or  _worse_! How could you expect me to just leave him to such a fate?" My breathing grew more rapid and panicked.

            He took another step closer, looking down at me with a resolute glare. "Evie, there is  _nothing_  we can do right now...you'll never find him in the dark. I'm not going to let you leave. Stay put and wait until it's light."

            I began huffing and hyperventilating, overcome with emotion. I was angry with him for so many reasons. He was keeping me from finding Logan, ordering me around like a child. He had lashed out at me over my adherence to a law that bound me from him, even though I neither created nor relished it. Then there was the undeniable fact that he'd  _made_  me fall for him. What an _arrogant fool_...he didn't understand at all.

            Hot, angry tears spilled from my wide eyes as I glared back at him. "Benjamin, I am  _warning_  you. You will stand down this instant, or-"

            Ben stood firm, not backing down. "Or what? You'll knock me down with more of your magic? Run off into the pitch-dark desert to mingle with countless sand furies, only to  _yourself_  never be seen or heard from again?"

            I pondered that thought, wondering just what kind of life would even be lost to the desert if I  _did_  go. My efforts to suppress my sobbing were waning, and it showed. "P-Perhaps that  _would_  be f-for the best."

            Ben, incensed by my statement, yelled with such intensity that I could feel the vibrato of his voice quaking through me. "The  _best_?! You are fucking  _delirious_ , Evie!  _Wishing_  to be taken away...from life...from  _ME_?  _That's_  what you want?!"

            My brows knitted in pure exasperation and I pushed him back a few feet, regaining some space. Tears of anger burned my cheeks as I yelled back at him. " _YOU_?! How  _dare_  you, Ben! You've no idea what I deal with, you presumptuous  _ass_! No one tells  _you_  who to love or orders you to produce children, not for love of family, but to benefit a dynasty.  _Every day of my life_  is planned for me. Every detail has been predetermined by someone  _other_  than myself." I shook my head. "My life is not mine. I'm nothing but a damned commodity. So if you're asking me if sometimes I secretly wish  _THAT_  life away...then yes, Ben...yes I  _do_!"

            We both stood silent, still breathing heavily from all of the shouting, visibly shell-shocked from each other's attacks. Ben was the first to move, approaching me slowly. He cupped my face delicately and guided my gaze up to his. His face had softened and his eyes appeared glassy with sorrow.

            "Oh, Evie..." he sighed. "Don't ever wish such things...breaks my heart to hear you speak that way. You are _so_  much more than you know." He pushed my hair gently out of my face and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. "One day you  _will_ see, I promise."

            I felt pain and elation all at once as his words sunk in; pain that I could never truly make a life with him, and elation for the caring that he expressed. Through the haze of my tears I looked into his eyes. He held my gaze with nothing but adoration in his eyes, now.

            Searching for the right words, I gulped, "Ben..."

            He hushed me and slowly leaned in to rest his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "Please, love...can we just forget about everything going on outside this room for one night? We're not in Albion…you don't  _need_  to be the Queen right now." He placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. "Just be my Evie."

            I was overcome with emotion. I wanted nothing more than to discard my obligations, if only for one night, and allow myself this experience, but I could not keep denying the painful truth. "Oh, Ben...I don't know  _how_  to just stop being the Queen."

            He backed slightly away to regain my gaze, cradling my face in his hands so tenderly. "Let me show you, my love."

            I raised my brows as my hand gestured to our unguarded door. "But what about-"

            He slowly and softly shook his head, interrupting my question, "There's no need to worry. You're safe here with me, sweetheart."

            His words melted my heart. I could no longer hold back my desire for him. He was right...we were away from Albion and, if only for one night, I could be free from the chains of the crown. This moment was ours.

            My hands moved to rest over his beating heart as I slowly looked up at his waiting eyes. I took in a shaking breath, savoring his intoxicating scent. Blinking away a few fresh tears, I sighed, "Ben, I want you... _so_   _desperately_."

            He moved in to capture my mouth with urgency. I suddenly felt whole again, as if it had been a lifetime since I last tasted his perfect lips. I let out a faint whimper of need, and when his tongue found mine it sent sweet shivers of overwhelming gratitude running through me. With a sound of relief, he moaned into my mouth as his strong arms pulled me in tighter.

            I started unbuttoning his uniform coat with a staggering desire to feel what was underneath. Gently pushing my hair back over my shoulders, he dipped his head to sweep soft, heated kisses up and down my neck. I let out a gasp, reveling the contrasting sensations of his smooth tongue and tickly stubble against my skin.

            I pushed the unfastened red coat over his broad shoulders and it fell to the floor. He ran his hands up my ribcage, grazing the sides of my breasts and causing me to take in a sharp breath. Feeling him touch me so intimately only made me desperately crave his hands in other places.

            I lifted his shirt from the confines of his belt and began running my hands up slowly underneath the fabric. His skin burned as my roaming fingertips appreciated every scar, contour, and taut muscle they glided over. Ben let out a hiss of pleasure and I felt the evidence of his arousal pressing against me.

            In one swift motion, he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall carelessly to the floor as he hungrily took my mouth again. As he pulled me tightly against him I let my hands trace up and down the smooth muscles of his back, delighting in the soft sounds of desire that he moaned into me.

            Ben pulled his lips from mine breathlessly and reached for the buttons of my shirt. Halting himself before he could unfasten the first one, he looked at me, studying my face. "Are you  _sure_ , love?"

            I raised a hand to caress his strong jaw, letting my thumb glide across his delectable lips, missing them already. "In this moment, there is nothing I want more." I tore my gaze from its entrancement with his lips and looked into his eyes. "I  _need_  you, Ben."

            He let out a quick sigh of relief and pushed my hair from my eyes, his fingertips trailing delicately down my cheeks. A genuine look of gratitude washed over his beautiful face. "You're my  _world_ , Evie... _I_  need  _you_." His words shook me to my very core and my pulse quickened. He gently laced his fingers through my hair to guide me back into his lips.

            His hands moved with expert precision as they worked through my buttons. His fingers ran softly over my collarbone as they dipped under my now-open shirt. His touch sent my body into a burning frenzy. I gasped as he swept his fingertips and over my shoulders, sending my shirt falling to the floor.

            I sucked in a shivering breath as his hands gently explored my warm, flushed skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He sent one hand around my back to unhook my brassiere and he slowly slid it away from my body.

            I instinctively brought my arms up to cover myself, clasping my hands together under my chin. I'd only ever been with one other, and I was worried that I may not be enough for this man who'd experienced so much more.

            Ben drew away from our kiss and I looked up at him, pressing my lips together. "I'm sorry, I feel so foolish. I-"

            He placed his hands over mine and looked passionately into my eyes. "It's okay, love. Everything's alright..."

            With a slight hesitation I let my arms slowly fall, looking at him as he took in what I had just revealed. His lips parted as his eyes drank me in, and he let out a sharp breath of surprise. " _Beautiful_. You're...so beautiful, Evie."

            He pulled me back into his tight embrace and the feeling of his skin against mine had me coming undone, aching for him. His hands drifted down to firmly cup my bottom. I gasped in surprise when he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around him as he took me to the bed. I ran my fingers through his disheveled blonde hair and held onto him tightly as I closed my eyes, sighing shakily.

            I heard his boots hit the floor as he kicked them off with me still in his arms. "Hold on tight, gorgeous..."

            I clasped my arms around his neck and he reached down to push my boots off of my legs. A satisfied smile crossed his face and his arms returned to wrap back around me.

            He deposited me softly on the bed and sat down beside me, looking down to pierce into my very soul with his crystal-blue eyes. His gaze shifted down and his hands followed to untie my sash and unbutton my shorts. With his hands this close to my center I began to tremble with an agonizing need.

            With my shorts still open, his attention shifted as he looked up at me with burning hunger in his eyes. His hands glided up to grasp my breasts, kneading them softly. He leaned forward to encircle a hardened peak with his warm, moist mouth, whisking his tongue over the tingling flesh. The sensation sent shockwaves down to my most sensitive place. I arched my body into him and threw my head back as I began panting in short heated breaths.

            Sensing my need, he moved down to slide my shorts and leggings down my trembling legs in one motion. I sat forward to wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips against his. Being utterly bare before him only added to the excitement that pulsed through my body. I needed him so badly, I could burst. "Ben..."

            I felt his smile against my lips as he rested his forehead against mine. "Not just yet, love. I have much more to give you..."

            He placed a soft kiss on my lips as he gently parted my legs. My heart jumped wildly as I felt him move a hand up to the apex of my thighs. His skilled fingers made delicate circular motions  and my breath caught in my throat as I began to throb under his touch. He began placing a trail of blazing kisses down my neck until the path downward led his lips to my center. Never having experienced this before, I drew in a sharp gasp of surprise the moment I felt his lips touch my most intimate place.

            I fell back into the bed as waves of sheer pleasure rocked through me. Ben closed his lips around my most sensitive spot, gently sucking and letting his tongue dance delightfully across the tender flesh. A desperate moan left my mouth as I reached down to tangle my fingers in his hair. He slowly guided a digit inside my passage and I arched into him as my breathing grew more rapid. His finger stroked over a spot that sent my head back and forced the air from my lungs. I gripped the sheets as my body started shuddering and I squeezed my eyes tight, never having felt such an earth-shattering sensation.

            "B-Ben..." I panted unsurely, desperately.

            He looked up, never ceasing his rhythm. "Just let go, love."

            Pure ecstasy washed over me and I felt my muscles tighten and pulse uncontrollably around him as I neared my peak. I moaned his name as the feeling coursed through me, and when I slowly drifted back down to earth, he looked up and smiled. "Just the beginning, my beauty."

            He stood to remove the last of his clothes as I laid back with a rapturous grin. I never knew it could feel so amazing, or that a man could be so selfless, putting his own needs aside to send me soaring as he did.

            I turned my head to look at the beautiful contours of his muscular build in the dim, flickering light while he undressed. He pushed his pants down, revealing the straining need that pressed beneath them. I tried not to gasp, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his impressive length and girth. He must have noticed my gaze lingering on his size, because he let out a very soft, smoldering chuckle as he rejoined me in bed.

            He positioned himself between my legs and placed soft kisses all over my face. The feeling of nothing but his skin against mine was utterly blissful. I felt his tip brushing up against my waiting entrance and arched into him, wanting him closer. He paused, bringing a hand up to caress my cheek and he looked deeply into my eyes, searching. "Evie..."

            I looked back into his penetrating gaze and my heart jumped wildly inside my chest. I placed a hand against his cheek, stroking it softly. "Please Ben..."

            His lips took mine delicately as he very carefully eased himself into me. I winced slightly, feeling the edge of discomfort as he pressed on. I let out a sharp breath and he drew back to study my face. His brow knitted with concern and he slowed his progress, moving with great care and tenderness.

            After having a few moments to adjust, I grasped firmly onto his broad shoulders and deepened our kiss. Reading my body language, he parted his lips and moaned into my mouth as he slowly sunk further into my passage.

            When our hips finally met, I was overwhelmed by the sensation of our complete union and the undeniable love that I felt for him. He stilled himself, continuing to kiss me so passionately that my heart wanted to burst. Overcome by emotion, I exhaled a faint whimper and a few tears fell softly down my cheeks.

            Ben pulled his lips from mine and looked down at me. "Oh gods, love...Am I hurting you?"

            I smiled and shook my head as he brushed my tears away. "You're  _healing_  me, Ben."

            He let out a heavy sigh of relief before he took me into the warm, tight embrace of his arms. He buried his face next to mine as I tangled my legs with his and wrapped my arms tightly around his body. We were so close right now, so entwined in each other, he truly became a part of me in this moment.

            I turned to whisper in his ear, "Please take me...I'm _yours_."

            He moved slowly at first, and I let out escalating moans of pure bliss each time he pushed into me. Our bodies moved together as if they'd been perfectly attuned to one another. I felt myself tensing as a knot formed deep inside me. Sensing my climax, Ben started thrusting with more vigor, causing me to cry out for more. With one arm wrapped tightly around me, he reached his other down to grasp my backside, holding it firmly as he plunged himself even deeper. My legs clutched around him as the cries of my heightened pleasure filled the room. I buried my head under his chin, pressing my face against his chest where I felt the reverberations of his moaning. I coiled around him and the pressure inside me built to an unbearable level. With a cry of rapture, I came undone, writhing beneath him as waves of sheer ecstasy crashed over me.

            Ben sucked in a sharp lungful of air as every muscle in my body clamped more tightly onto him. I lost myself in the noises he made as he let forth a series of ragged gasps and moaned with blissful agony. I felt him nearing his end as he began to swell inside me. He cried out my name as he reached his peak, holding me tightly against him as he found his release within me.

            We both lay breathless, still entwined in the embrace of one another, deeply satisfied but utterly exhausted. He lifted his head and kissed me tenderly before rolling onto his back and sweeping me into him. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I was soothed by his warm embrace and the steadiness of his heart beating underneath me. I wanted to say a great many things to him, but as he stroked my hair and his breath softly caressed my face, sleep took me quickly.

" _I love you, Evelyn."_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer for me to finish, since I had to take on writing my first love scene. I nearly gave up and copped out with a time skip, but I'm really glad I went back and tried again, since this was a pivotal moment for both characters. I hope you guys are happy too (I think Ben and Evie are quite pleased as well, don't you?). Please leave me some feedback on this chapter in the comment box! As always, if you like what you read, please don't forget to also subscribe and kudos!**


	5. Blood and Sand

_I was lying on an Auroran beach, free from any garments as the sun bathed my skin in a comforting warmth. I heard the ocean, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was Ben's beautiful blue gaze as he hovered closely above me. I smiled and licked my lips, inviting his kiss as I arched my back against the warm desert sand. I closed my eyes, sighing softly, waiting for his lips to find mine._

            " _I love you, Evelyn."_

_His lips so delicately kissed mine, and with my eyes still closed I drew in a breath to tell him how deeply I returned his affection; but before I could speak he whispered my name..._

            " _Evie...my love..."_

* * *

            "Evie...it's morning, sweetheart." Ben still had me wrapped in his arms and as I blinked awake, he pulled me closely against him and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, my beautiful girl."

            I could only let out a groan, partly because I was not a morning person, but also because I'd wished so badly that he had actually professed his love for me in the waking realm. My slight grumpiness did not last long, evaporating almost immediately as I wrapped my arms back around the man who had made my heart soar last night. I pressed a kiss onto the center of his chest and tucked my head back under his chin, not wanting this day to pull us from our bed quite yet.

            "Mmm...morning, Ben." An irrepressible smile drifted across my face.

            Ben grinned down at me. "You've got a real  _glow_  about you this morning, love. Whatever you're doing to achieve this radiance, it's working...you should—you know— _keep doing it_." His hand trailed down my back and curved around my hip.

            I bit my lip as I boldly let my hand travel down the smooth ripples of his muscles until it rested just below his navel. "Keep doing  _what_ , Benjamin?"

            He sucked in a sharp breath, and quickly leaned back to grab his pocket watch from the nightstand. The corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile as he showed me the time. "Gates won't open for another thirty minutes, love. How long does it take for you to get ready?"

            Knowing exactly what he was calculating in his mind, I said under a rush of breath, "I can suit up very quickly, when the occasion calls for it."

            He tossed the pocket watch over his shoulder, wrapped his arms firmly around my body, and rolled on top of me. As he leaned in to crush his lips against mine, I wrapped my legs around him. Breathlessly pulling his lips from mine, he said with an authoritative tone, "The occasion calls for it."

* * *

            As we finished washing up and getting dressed I sighed softly, wishing so much that the night—and morning—did not have to come to an end just yet. It was as if I were being harshly woken from a blissful dream.

            I holstered my pistols and daggers, and I felt a sinking sensation deep within. We had so little to go on and the Shifting Sands were so vast, I truly could not know for sure if I would ever see my brother again.

            Studying my face, Ben sensed my worry and moved in to finish buttoning up my vest. "Evie, we'll find him...it'll be alright love."

            I nodded and threw my arms around him. "Ben, I...before we—" I tripped over my words, desperately wanting to tell him what I'd held back for so long. My future had become uncertain...again...and I could not chance this regret. I knew the Sands and its inhabitants well, because they had nearly ended me once before.

            Ben held my face and kissed me softly before drawing back to search my eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?"

            I needed to gather up my courage. I knew that my feelings betrayed the very duty to which I took an oath, but I could no longer deny my heart its will. I bore my body and soul to him last night, and he pushed through the tough wall I had spent so long building and hiding behind. It was time to let what remained of that wall crumble to pieces.

            I moved my hands to rest over his heart, wondering if it held the same affections as mine. I looked deeply into his crystal-blue gaze. " _I love you_ , Ben."

            I felt his heart jump under my touch and his lips urgently met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him to savor this moment. He drew away, letting out a sigh of relief as he looked into my soul. "I've  _always_  loved you, Evie."

            His words shook me to my very core. In the safety of our cozy room, behind this closed door, I needn't be anything but 'his Evie'... _and he loved me_. I never wanted to leave our little bubble, but I had a job to do, and we had only minutes to spare. A smile lit up my face as I leaned in for one more kiss. His arms wrapped around me tightly, sending all of the wonderfully detailed memories of our evening together dancing through my mind.

            He reached down to firmly pat my backside as a wicked smile formed on his lips. "I reckon we should get started, love."

* * *

            We walked the streets of Aurora toward the gates that lead to the expansive sands. Ben insisted on making one quick stop to gather some extra potions in case things got out of hand. I decided to make my way to the gates in order to inspect the area. Perhaps I would find evidence that could aid in my search.

            I made a quick observation of the area around the gates, seeing nothing of interest. Ben would be along shortly and it still worried me that we would be leaving with so little information. I bent down to inspect the lever on the ground to see if it had been tampered with to force the door open.

            "Ah, what a  _lovely_  sight! It isn't every day one can feast their eyes upon such deadly pistols hanging from such... _delicious_  hips."

            I turned and found Reaver standing behind me, looking down with a lustful glare. His words didn't shock or surprise me at all. He had tried on many accounts to bed me, even before my coronation, when I had attended a little party at his mansion. There may have been a time when his antics could rattle me, but by now I had grown accustomed to his form of communication. I pondered what a man like Reaver was doing in Aurora. They were not at all fond of him, and surely a city that could not satisfy his constant need for liquor, gambling, killing, and sex would not be his ideal getaway spot.

            "I know you're not visiting Aurora just to enjoy the  _sights_ , Reaver. There's nothing in this city that could sate the likes of you. What are you  _really_  doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest, raising my brows in anticipation of his answer.

            He stepped closer to me, flashing his perfect white teeth as he grinned. "Do not wound me so,  _ma belle_. I am simply here seeing to some important business,” he paused as his eyes flitted downward, “Though, what I see before me right now is much more... _enticing_."

            With one short, forced sigh, I took a step back to regain my personal space. "My brother has gone missing, Reaver. I'm here to find him, and all I know so far is that he took to the Sands after dark...days ago. You've always been a man about town. If you were here when it happened, you  _must_ know something."

            Closing in on me as I backed up against the wall, he tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. "...and just how,  _my pet_ , would said knowledge of this disappearance benefit  _me_?"

            That did it.  _Now_  I was losing my patience. He knew something, and now he was playing a game with the information that I so desperately needed. I slashed my eyes up to him angrily. "How about: when we get back to Albion I  _won't_  remove you as an advisor to the throne and have you shot?"

            His laughter rang out sharply as he placed his hands against the wall on either side of me, caging me like a triumphant huntsman. "Your Majesty, you and I  _both_  know I am irreplaceable." Reaver winked as his devious smile widened. "How about offering me something that actually  _will_  come to fruition, such as a taste of that  _delectable_  little mouth of yours?" He leaned in so closely that I could only see his dark, fathomless eyes as his lips threatened to crash against mine.

            My hand collided against the side of his face before I could summon the restraint to stay it. He did not even flinch under the force of my strike, but I knew it must have stung. I shook my tingling hand and glared fiercely at him. "Tell me what you know... _now_."

            He smiled back at me, laughing off my attempt to put him in his place. "Very well,  _ma chérie_...but I am afraid you will not like what you hear."

            I raised a hand and summoned a glowing orb of electricity into my palm. "My patience is wearing, Reaver. I don't want to  _have_  to shock the truth out of you, but as you know, when the ends justify the means..."

            He cleared his throat and sneered at my display of Will use. "Your  _dear_  brother came to me about four days ago. You see, when  _you_  made the decision to deny me permission to mine in the city of Aurora, I had no choice but to _broaden_ my horizons. The Sands hold a great deal of the very same precious resources found here in the city. Additionally, there was a rumor of a certain  _artifact_..."

            I knitted my brows and shook my head. "What does this have to do with my brother?"

            Reaver sighed and boldly stepped closer to me, brazenly brushing a finger across my lips. "Shh, my _little minx_ …I’m getting to that part." He straightened himself when my Will began pulsing with my growing anger. "Long ago, a very valuable statue was lost to the Sands. It is perfectly  _priceless_  to the people of Aurora. It just so happens that  _I_  know where it is. You see, one of my excavation teams got a  _bit_  too close to the relic, and well...let's just say the man who lived to tell the tale rather wished that he had not."

            "Reaver, get to the part where this becomes helpful to me... _now_."

            He smiled, obviously enjoying being in possession of something that I needed. "Logan happened to  _know_  of this statue of Tannar the Great. If rumor proved true and it really _was_ out there, he need only go and  _retrieve_  it in order to gain the unending affections of the lovely people in this city, right his wrongs, and all of that other poppycock."

            Realizing that Reaver had had  _everything_  to do with Logan leaving Aurora, I gripped his collar firmly with both hands. I spun him until his back slammed against the wall and smacked him across his manicured face. "You sent him to his death, you bloody  _bastard_!"

            I felt Ben's hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from the man I wanted nothing more than to beat to death in this moment. He wrapped his arms around me, both to restrain and soothe me. He looked up at Reaver suspiciously. "What's this nutter going on about, Evie?"

            Reaver instantly honed in on the connection between Ben and me and suddenly appeared amused. "Well,  _well_...who would have thought our benevolent Queen would be taking such a  _personal_  interest in raising the morale of the Albion army?"

            Seething at the sound of his words, I lunged forward and Ben caught me again, this time with a tighter hold. "I  _will_ see you punished if anything has happened to my brother...in fact, I will  _personally_  punish you, Reaver."

            Ben pushed me behind him so that I wouldn't do something stupid to the narcissistic ass. "It's alright, love." He shot a disgusted glare at Reaver. "Anyone who loves the sound of his own voice  _this_  much is all talk and no trousers."

            "What a fine suggestion! I do my best work with no trousers." Reaver smirked and let out an exaggerated sigh. "And as much as I would look forward to a  _personal_  beating at Her Majesty's hands, I think I shall help you. You see, I have interests at the very dig site where your brother probably lies incapacitated as we speak."

            I stepped from behind Ben and my eyes burned a furious gaze back at Reaver. " _You_  have interests...of course, that is why you sent Logan." I understood now why Reaver would have baited my brother to go to such a place...he was to retrieve something for _him_ also.

            Ben raised a brow, questioning Reaver. "Thought you might swindle him out of whatever he recovered, did you?"

            I flung my hand up, closely in front of Reaver’s face as he began to open his pompous mouth in retort. " _Save it_ , Reaver. We need this location now, along with any other information you gave to my brother. We're going to find and bring him back...and you  _will_ be helping us."

            Reaver bowed deeply, his eyes locked impetuously on mine. "As always, Your Majesty, I stand ready to serve at your  _pleasure_. All that you see before you is yours to command. But if you would like any ideas on how to put me to good use, I am more than happy to demonstrate my qualifications. You may even bring your little  _friend_ , if you require a...military opinion."

* * *

            We walked a good distance ahead of Reaver, who decided it was far more important to look fashionable in the Sands than to move across them uninhibited. We'd spent half the day walking, yet I still found myself disoriented by the monotone landscape and ever-expanding desert. The last time we'd been here, the Darkness cast a shadow over all of the land. Now, the sun was at its highest, casting down inescapable rays of sweltering heat. I looked at Ben and, despite the torridity, smiled as I admired the glistening golden radiance of his sun-kissed skin.

            I glanced back at our tour guide, mildly pleased with his state of discomfort. "Reaver, will we make it to the dig site before dark?"

            His response was curt, his usual demeanor had clearly diminished under the current conditions. "That shall depend on how quickly we can dispatch our new friends there."

            He pointed to a pack of sand furies and mechanical minions just beyond a rock archway and drew his pistols. His devious smile returned in anticipation of the countless enemies demanding his slaughter.

            Ben readied his rifle and I marched forward with pure unbridled Will coursing through my veins. As I stood just ahead of the two men, charging up a powerful area attack spell, they made quick work of any fury or minion that dared tread near me. I trusted these men shooting from behind me. Both were expert marksman and both had something invested in protecting me.

            The electrified flames grew brighter in my palms and I felt my body tremble as my charged attack grew in power. I let out a booming guttural cry as I unleashed a wave of powerful flames through the approaching enemies. The pure force knocked them all down, and the ferocity of the fire sent most to their graves.

            Ben looked over to Reaver, nodding with a crooked smile as he spoke in a rather cheeky tone. " _Magnificent_ , isn't she?"

            Reaver twirled one of his pistols around his long, gloved finger as he looked back at Ben, clearly amused with himself. "That she  _is_ , Benjamin...and I imagine she's  _lightning_  between the sheets. Perhaps  _you_  can tell  _me_." He flashed a wicked grin while still holding Ben's gaze, aimed his Dragonstomper toward me and fired without pause.

            Ben whipped his head in my direction with a look of horror on his face, and he saw a fatally wounded sand fury collapse right behind me. His eyes slashed back over to Reaver with a piercing glare. He raised his hand, pointing directly at the offending man. "Next time you point your weapon at her like that, just know that  _my_  weapon will be trained on your bleeding head."

            "Oh come now, Benjamin." Reaver let forth a series of snarky chuckles. "You must know by now that I  _never_  miss. Good thing _one_ of us was minding the safety of your  _ravishing_  royal, yes?"

            I quickly approached the two men and interrupted their nonsensical bickering, not wanting to waste another moment. " _Enough_. How much further, Reaver?"

            He looked out across the field of sand and carved stone, calculating. His voice shifted to a more serious tone. "It  _will_  be close, I can assure you. I suggest we move with haste." He nodded in the direction of his gaze. "We must cut through the center in order to reach  _those_  purple markers before sunset. Getting caught in the middle after dark will not be an option if we're to reach your brother...intact."

            I shook my head, heaving a sigh of urgency. "Logan may not  _have_  another night. Let's move."

* * *

            The sky turned a deep shade of burnt orange as the sun dipped down below the horizon. I  _was_  grateful to feel the relief of the cool desert air as it soothed my heated skin. We had only minutes to reach the dig site now, and I looked at Ben with uncertainty in my eyes.

            Ben wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into him. "We'll get there, love. I reckon it won't be much longer than twenty minutes."

            Reaver chimed in as he strode up behind us, placing his arms around us both. "I hate to break up this  _tender_  moment, but I believe that in half of the allotted time we would be wise to watch our backs."

            I was exhausted, and my will was waning. I began to doubt the hope that I held of seeing my brother alive again. I felt responsible for this because I sent him here, and now I was endangering the lives of two  _more_  men.

            We picked up our pace, but it was a race against the light. The sky grew devoid of color and a chill passed through my body. Within minutes we heard the strange sounds of shrieking voices and shuffling sand surrounding us. I heard the men ready their weapons, producing the unmistakable sound of two pistols and a rifle being cocked. I made the bold choice to use Will, despite my previous exertions and current state of fatigue. The three of us stood with our backs together as we faced out to confront the enemies that would soon approach from all angles.

            We were only a few minutes from our destination, where we would finally reach cover...and with hope,  _Logan_. Suddenly, the ground before me trembled with the telltale sign of a sand fury's presence. The sand shot up into the air with a hiss, revealing a tall dark figure in the wake of its cascade. She was not alone. These highly skilled whirling dervishes  _always_  appeared in packs and fought in unison. They were quick and merciless in their attacks, and they moved with evasive precision.

            I began harnessing every last ounce of Will I could summon forth. Reaver and Ben wasted no time dispatching the furies that danced their way into our range. More began popping up all around us, and as their numbers grew so too did the echoes of their screeching battle cries. I took on a channeling stance, looking around to calculate just how powerful an attack I could charge before the onslaught of furies got too close.

_Damn._  They were just too many of them.

            My voice strained as if I were holding the weight of the world above my head, "Both of you must go... _now_! Make a break for the dig site while I give our new friends a warm welcome."

            Reaver scoffed in response to my request and Ben's tone dropped to a growl. "Not a chance."

            I yelled out as I continued to maintain my focus on the super-charged spell. "I'm not asking! If this doesn't work,  _someone_  needs to make it to my brother!" I grunted under the building pressure of my magic. "There is no time... _please_!"

            "Damn it love,  _NO_!"

            Ben and Reaver stood their ground as the cadence of their gunfire rapidly increased. They had no intentions of moving and I knew things could go very badly if my attack failed. My body crouched a bit deeper as I squeezed my eyes shut and held my arms out. I trusted my marksmen to pick off any dark creature that threatened me as I stood blind to their attacks.

            I knew what I was about to do was dangerous, as I had never before attempted such a conveyance of magic. I quieted my conscious, focusing only on the strength of my Will. I needed to be strong enough to embrace the raging storm of flame and lightning that pulsed through me as it grew even more powerful and unstable. Testing my very limits, I opened my mouth to let forth a howl of agony as my spell nearly shook me to the ground. I held on, charging a few more moments, and the darkness behind my eyelids illuminated with the light of my inner fire.

            I shuddered as I released a shock wave of fire and lightning, so powerful it lit the night sky with faint streaks of amber and blue. The ground shook so violently, I felt Ben and Reaver stumble against my back. The sounds of endless screams and screeching could be heard echoing throughout the desert. I'd done it, but my body quickly responded to the exertion of Will as I fell to the ground.

            I could not speak or move in my weakened state and my vision began to tunnel as if I were slipping away from my own body. Ben scrambled to scoop me into his lap and I faintly sighed at the immediate peace I felt in his arms. My body went slack and through my muffled, ringing ears I heard him yelling in a panicked tone before the darkness took me.

* * *

            I woke in Ben's embrace, still feeling quite weak, but his hold on me was steady. My eyes blinked open and I squinted slightly at the diffuse light that entered them. It was morning, and I knew now that we'd made it. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, and we were safe. I let out a sigh of relief and Ben looked down at me with sadness and discontent in his eyes.

            He reached for a Will potion, pulled the stopper out with his teeth, and quickly pressed the vial to my lips. As the potent liquid passed over my tongue I scowled at its bitter-sweet taste.

            His gaze returned to me and he let out a long drawn sigh. "I wish you would stop doing such  _daft_  things, love. Do you have a burning death wish you've forgotten to mention to me?"

            I felt my strength returning as I cracked a smile and reached up to stroke his cheek. "You worry too much, Ben."

            "And  _you_  do not worry enough, _ma chère_!" Reaver chimed in, his voice laced with his usual arrogance. "Normally I could not care less about those with a blatant lack of regard for their own lives—in fact, I usually  _profit_  in some way from such situations." He stood, towering above us both. "However, _you_ , my dear would benefit me far better by keeping that glorious _derrière_ of yours seated on the throne."

            With me still cradled against him, Ben's eyes slashed up to Reaver. "We're going to have a  _problem_  if you keep talking to her as if she were one of your little slappers, mate. She's your Queen. Show some respect."

            Reaver tossed his head back and chuckled. "Ah, but Benjamin...she's  _your_  Queen too, is she not? Wouldn't that mean that  _I_ should be entitled to... _respect_  her in the same manner as you have been?" His grin widened as he raised a brow curiously.

            Wanting to end this childish feud and calm the man I loved, I pulled Ben into a soft kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was not afraid to show Reaver proof of our affections, for I knew if he valued his position as one of my advisors, he would keep his imperious trap shut. I drew back from the kiss and looked at Ben. "I'm feeling much better, darling. We really should get moving now."

            Ben smiled back at me, likely pleased with my introduction of using pet names for him. "Right, love."

            He looked over to Reaver, clearly unamused. "How far inside this ruin was the artifact last seen by your men?"

            Reaver tilted his head as he recalled the information. "Well, let me think of what that blabbering idiot said before I dispatched him..." His eyebrows raised and his dark eyes widened. "Ah, yes! They had been excavating here, a tad too close to sundown. He blathered on before stating that they saw nothing but a glimpse of the relic in their torchlight, so I would gather that it is a few hundred feet inside.” His attention turned back to me. “It gets very cramped in these ruins too, Your Magnificence, so the pathways must be navigated with care. The only man who actually made it out alive was  _entertainingly_  short."

            I secured my weapons and grabbed a canteen of water for Logan. Just thinking about him alone and hurt—or worse—made my stomach drop.

            I looked up at both men with urgency. "We must make haste."

            Reaver chortled, "I'll be here when you return. There is no way someone as tall and statuesque as  _I_  could fit down  _there_."

            I glanced at Ben and he shook his head and shrugged at Reaver’s antics. "Let's just get going, love."

* * *

            Ben and I made our way down the dark, twisting, narrow path inside the ruins. We had one small torch, and should that extinguish I could always Will us a new flame. We must have been getting close, because the air thinned and not even the faintest breeze could be felt.

            I started losing hope when we could not find signs of Logan or this alleged artifact. I pressed my lips together, inhaling sharply through my nose to try and stem my worry. Ben placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I shook my head. "I'm  _fine_. I just need...I need to find Logan."

            Saying his name compelled me to call out for him again. "Logan! I’m here now, brother...please, where are you?...  _LOGAN_!"

            A faint moan could be heard just ahead, down the corridor.

            I ran, not caring about the confines of the path as the jagged stony walls scraped along my exposed flesh. I knew it was him. It  _had_  to be.

* * *

**A/N: Yes...my first cliffhanger. Well, you folks got to enjoy my first lemon in Chapter 4, so now it's time for a bit of suspense.**

**Since this story is now complete, I will upload the remaining chapters pending reader demand. I really do not wish to spread my work around on too many websites if it is not getting read. If you wish to see the entirety of this story published here on AO3, please comment!**


	6. Update to readers:

Thanks to those who have been reading my story here on AO3! I do want to publish this (now completed) story along with the beginning of its sequel here, but due to the limited time that I have available to write and post, I am just not able to maintain the story on more than one site at this time. If you do not wish to wait for the updates here, you can find the completed story, "The Cost of the Crown" and the beginning of its sequel, "Strength of the Soul" on fanfiction.net at:

http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4579705/

 

Thanks again for all of the support, and please feel free to find me via the link above and comment/follow/favorite there!

 

/hugs

Angela


End file.
